Naruto: Chains of Fate
by CloudyFuture
Summary: The Chains of Fate had no restrictions towards anyone, which is why Naruto was blessed with its power. With this power came responsibility, and Naruto shall make his mark across the Elemental Nations with a power that few are even aware of or possess. AU. Includes OC's
1. Destiny

**Hey Everyone! Cloudy here! Decided to start up an AU Fic with Naruto at the helms of course but with a more different approach and take that I hope to do with this story. I Intend to have Naruto realize one of his Uzumaki traits, The Chakra Chains. I Intend to heavily base himself around these chains as well since they'll play an Important role in shaping Naruto as a whole as Naruto himself realizes the potential of the Chains. Naruto will not realize such a thing off the bat but I think it's best to build off Naruto and have his character take an interesting retake from the series take itself. As a result of this though, I can't guarantee that Naruto himself won't change throughout the Story as well. There's more to the chains then what's on the surface. Also might have some elements from certain other things throughout this fic, wonder if you'll spot them. :P**

**Anyways, I think I've given up too much, Regardless, I think it's time we begin.**

* * *

**Naruto: Chains of Fate**

**(Prologue/Chapter 1)**

Naruto Uzumaki. A boy with dreams.

A boy who desired to take the mantle held by the Old-man that he fondly called Jiji.

He was the only family that Naruto really had considering the Village's treatment of him.

He didn't really have friends either since most of the kids would end up going away once their parents were aware of who they were around. He couldn't recall anybody recently that had stayed with him at any point and it was always saddening to him.

He did remember saving a girl with gray eyes a long time ago from some bullies who made fun of her for said-eyes even though Naruto himself found the eye's somewhat creepy, he wouldn't go as far as to **physically hurt **her just because she was different and was not like most. After all, from how the village reacted to him and how he was treated, It wasn't too far off to say that he himself was possibly different in a way he couldn't understand even though he himself could not comprehend what was different about him, and asking the villagers was out of the question since they would just ignore it and continue to be hateful.

Naruto, a 12 year old boy, had been alone from day 1. Even jiji couldn't provide much considering he was hokage, and had to manage Konoha from all the villains and evil that possibly lied that could harm the village and create chaos and disaster. Naruto himself wished he could be in such a position one day, To lead a whole village like Konoha and protect everything within, he truly desired to be seen as a hero. No, he didn't want to be seen as a hero, he wanted to **become** a hero.

He didn't want to simply be looked at as a figure that was like a hero, he wanted to become a true, dedicated, hero to the people and become something in his life.

After all there wasn't much to be said about his life anyways considering his schedule consisted of waking up,getting dressed,ramen,Academy,a brief training period,shower,more ramen, then sleeping. He enjoyed it nonetheless, but there wasn't anything that could be considering heroic or special in what he was doing. He couldn't find himself becoming a hero with the drive he currently had, but he himself was limited considering his treatment through the village, and not able to access any of the training fields.

He found an unknown interest in his last name and found out that his clan "Uzumaki" was quite renowned and at one point a name feared across the world. They were considered to be gods of seals, Had unmatched chakra, and had "Chakra chains." Through the time he had spent reading the book which many would have found to be mind-blowing considering many knew of the attitude of the blonde-haired troublemaker. Naruto on the contrary however, was actually rather different then what met the eye. With the mask on, the boy was like your average rebellious troublemaker.

He would cause pranks throughout Konoha, had a fiery attitude, Had a strong sense of responsibility, and a heart of acceptance for almost anyone no matter who, It also helped that he was kind-hearted to go as well. Many didn't realize this though mostly attributed from being a Jinchuuriki or being angered at his constant pranks that according to the civilians "Were purely intended for damage purposes" and not because it was some harmless,fun prank a 12 year old boy had come up with in his free time because he never got any social interaction because parents were so damn delusional when it came to the boy.

Without the mask on Naruto was somewhat blunt, straight forward, and seemed somewhat uncaring if not borderline emotionless. The boy had learned to manage his emotions and when they were not needed he would shut them off and simply become what most would consider a shell of himself. Even through this, It didn't take away his love for the village as a whole, His feelings for everything mostly remained even with the mask off, but he simply was more loose and cynical then he was with his mask on, not to mention cunning and smart.

Naruto however, through this time was still finding ways to become that hero for Konoha, he wanted to be remembered as a hero to the people and the one that would save everyone from any evil that lurked no matter what the cost. His very soul was defined for that purpose. He never found out his parents, He was hated by nearly all the villagers except a few individuals who even then seemed to just take pity on the boy and helped him out. Jiji was to busy managing the village to be with the boy. Naruto had to take things into his own hands and that lead to his discovery of a book in the library titled as

"Chains of Fate, The Uzumaki Chains"

The book had a picture of what appeared to be the normal Uzumaki chains and scrolling through a few pages found that it even showed some of the most notable users of these chains as well as their purpose. Naruto gained interest after reading just a few pages, tucked the book within his orange-colored jacket and proceeded to sneak out the library so as to not alert the librarian that he was there so he could avoid the rage.

Naruto eventually ran his way home and immediately sat down on the couch in the living room and putting the book down on the table. From there on he read the first page and continued reading. He read page after page as he went through the study of these peculiar chains that his clan used and their purpose. Most within the Uzumaki simply used them for sealing, but some had used them for attack or defense purposes. One Unnamed Uzumaki in particular was said to have used chains that he would fuse with Katon, and then used them as a sort of chain of Fire, they would then be slashed across the ground like a whip and cause incredible damage with the fire as it's force was very strong, and anyone caught within it's line was essentially as good as dead. Another utilized the Chain and set it up with poison. Anyone hit the chain would then be poisoned through it which was also pretty interesting.

The more Naruto read about these chains, the more interested he became as he began to realize that these chains had limitless potential. There were something that if developed properly, could be an incredible destructive weapon. A weapon that he desired, A weapon that he wanted to save others and to succeed in his dream of becoming hokage and being known as a hero throughout time.

Naruto eventually came to finish the book and realized the time was rather late,being almost midnight and being quite tired, he went to bed and not too long after, fell asleep.

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki "The Future Hero"**

**"one-hear me-..."**

A voice called out to him, but he could barely even hear it.

**"young-do you-me..."**

The voice grew stronger but it was still rather hard to hear.

**"Can you hear me now young one?..."**

The voice called out, not too strong but still enough to hear the whole thing this time.

"Huh? where the hell am I?..." Naruto said in a confused tone.

**"You are currently dreaming young one, I am a manifestation that has appeared within to head your call."  
**

"My call? what call? I never remember calling anyone! you're also pretty strange looking too if you ask me! who are you?!"

The figure in front of him spoke in a somewhat elderly tone, He had a hood on and a mask that covered the bottom side of his face, but left his eyes open. The eye's were a sharp red that _almost_ looked as if they were staring into the pits of one's soul, they held heavy power and were really,**REALLY,** intimidating as they stared at Naruto's blue, ocean eyes. The man was shirtless outside of wearing what appeared to be a white vest, to go with what was a large black sash that was essentially the man's pants to go with sandals. The man also had numerous tattoos across his body that all appeared to connect to his main tattoo in the middle, which was what appeared to be kanji for the word "Chain" ironically enough.

**"Are you done staring young one? I find it appealing that you desire to stare upon me and my greatness, but that is not what I have appeared in your dream for.**

"Wait, so you just **chose** to appear in my dream and I'm not just imagining you? how is that even possible! what jutsu are you using?! I could make some damn crazy pranks with that type of stuff let me tell you."

**"Haha, As much as I want to share young one I'm afraid I lack the time to do such a thing, I have come within your dream to bestow upon you a gift that all Uzumaki have, something that you of course have been seemingly been attracted in for quite a while. **

**"**Are you talking about the chains?! I thought that Uzumaki's had to train to acquire them or just have then naturally somehow! I didn't know you had to-

**"Quite the contrary young one, no Uzumaki has ever been gifted their chains by some unknown being, let alone from someone like I. You are actually the first to be bestowed upon such a gift from our God. He's truly interested in you considering very few remain in these lands that are aware of the potential that lies with these chains".**

Naruto simply stared on in shock at the man.

"That's...so...cool..." Naruto said in awe.

"But you said something about...a god...what god? I've never been into the spiritual myself so who exactly?

**"I'm sorry young one but I cannot give such information at this time, It'd be against my Pledge that I had made to my God to say such a thing and it would also betray my honor. I could never do such a thing that does not befit my nature, It would only lead me down a path of self-destruction and self-hatred.**

**"Regardless, I must stop wasting time and I shall hand you your gift."**

A small portal opened up to the man's right as he pulled out a chain.

The chain appeared to be like any other chakra chain, but seemed somewhat distinct in it's own way. First, It was bestowed upon rather then earned or being had at birth, which was the first in history apparently. Second, the chain's didn't appear to have the basic design of a silvery chain or a gold tone. Rather, It was more of a hard, silverish-gray tone and had different tips. The tips of the chains beginning and end were correctly differently, the beginning part of the chain was colored up with white, while the end part was in black. The chain itself was also quite small compared to the one's with the Uzumaki, It didn't look like much, but it still looked rather...unique. He felt as if the chains were not attack,defensive,or sealing oriented at all, rather it was a mix of all 3.

"**By the heaven's beyond, you may take the chains our God has bestowed upon you."**

The man handed the chains into my hand and I instantly felt overwhelming pressure from them. So much so that I immediately collapsed to the floor and dropped the chains, It felt like my body's chakra was slowly ripped out...no...It was even worse...It felt like my being was being torn apart, It felt almost as if I had continued to hold those chains the existence of "Naruto" would no longer be.

**"Ah, I forgot that these chains on first occasions are quite overwhelming and heavy to the soul, but you will slowly get used to it. Make sure to at least lift the chain once a day and hold it for at least 5 seconds, The chains will slowly start to accept you as its master and It will no longer hold an overwhelming pressure or sense of immediate death towards you. **

Naruto slowly got up while listening to the man's advice, he also continued staring at the chains in sheer awe and in somewhat terror.

**"It's rather weird...while these chains are beyond the capabilities beyond most in your world, they are considered to be rather weak with us...I'd never think though that it's presence was that strong for a human...It's rather enlightening and a good experience to learn from for future reference.**

Naruto stared at the man in newfound fear and shock. These chains were considering weak to this man and wherever he came, and yet, to him, They felt beyond everything...It felt as if these chains would command his future...command his fate...command his desire to save...command his desire to become ho-...no not just that...to become a hero.

**These were the Chains of Fate**

**The Chains that would Reshape and completely change Destiny**


	2. Awakening

**Naruto Uzumaki: Kusari no Kami**

**(Chapter 2)**

**?**

**?**

_Do you realize what you've done?! You've went against Leader-sama's will because you were bored and wanted some idiotic fun?! The boy was not supposed to have known of this gift until **years**__ from now! Have you truly lost your mind _?! A commanding voice asked the hooded man.

_Quite the contrary my dear _. _It was far better to bless the boy with the gift early on into his life rather then wait until he had become an adult. Not only will his chakra system develop to accept the chains themselves early on, but if he gains the power to wield them to their fullest potential at a young age, he will by far be the greatest of our accomplishments...he'll become what he has desired, it's his wish after all..._ The hooded man's voice said in a condescending tone.

_You've still went against Leader-sama's will you fool! Do you realize what you've done?! If he realizes what you've done he'll have your head! He had interest in the boy but not so as deep as to essentially doom the boy into an eternity of damnation! the power that the chain's possess are for too overwhelming for a boy at his age! let alone someone who still is underdeveloped like him!_

_I'm well aware of what our God says _. _I am fully prepared to accept the consequences for my actions but remember that I would not do something as so foolish as to just merely gift the boy something that he wouldn't gain the power to fully possess at some point. While I'd admit my boredom got the best of me, He still is an incredible candidate. He has Uzumaki blood within him, and will naturally find a way to wield the chains to his will. He has incredible chakra reserves far beyond the norm of what is often seen, and he also possesses the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox within him as well. He is almost certainly the best choice for what is to come in the future..._

_Damn it...even through that I still believe you are a complete fool...I find it even more idiotic that you consider Leader-sama to be a god. I am not so as to deluded as to think he is godly being for the power he possesses. You treat humans like lesser beings even though we ourselves are humans that are blessed with the power of _._ I am not deluded enough to believe Leader-sama is a god no matter how faithful and loyal I am to him, nor am I deluded enough to actually believe we ourselves are that much different from humans. I wouldn't be surprised if the power has somehow corrupted the few brain cell's you seem to have, but It'd be best If you actually thought about the consequences of something before doing it! The being screamed angrily at him_

_Ugh...Do not be so naive _. _It is quite obvious Leader-sama would not be accepting of the circumstances so I simply curved his orders for something favorable that will surely aid him in the future, If the consequences come to bite me back so be it, If they succeed in the fashion that they certainly will, Then true prosperity will come..._

_Whatever, do what you wish but don't say I didn't warn you when the time comes... Regardless I hope you realize the action that you've done and how stupid your action is...I hope you have a plan for what you intend to do... The being said as it walked away._

_No worries...A plan won't be necessary...I'll bet my very pride and honor on it... The hooded being said in complete confidence._

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki "The Future Hero"**

A bright ray of sunlight shot through the windows of Konoha, signifying the start of a new day. Villagers woke up as they began their daily routines, some managing their children's needs, other's going to run their shops or stores, other's simply kept sleeping not wishing to get up even though they'd still end up getting up, those extra few minutes in the bed was all they needed.

Through all that, a young blonde troublemaker slowly raised his head up from his sleep as he stretched his body. While slowly widening his eyes he took the blanket off his body while putting on his clothes and getting himself for the day ahead of him. After all, Today was the day of the exam that would determine the fate's of those for graduation. Alright he might have slacked off for most of the year and remembered nearly nothing over the year, he was still determined to succeed! He had faith in his abilities and he felt completely ready for what was to come!...Except if they tested on Bunshin's...Naruto still didn't have the hang of that damn jutsu, Every time he used the jutsu It always spawned a dead Bunshin version of him. Through his thinking of what would come he would finish the ramen bowl and proceeded to make his way to the door to head to the academy until he caught notice of the chains that lied on his coffee table.

"Looks like that thing with the weird guy actually did happen...I tried to not think of it but even then..." Naruto said to himself while scratching his head

While staring at the chains, he remembered that the man said something about lifting up the chain's for at least 5 seconds every day for an indefinite period of time until he had felt accustomed to it. He took a few steps sat down and took a breath. The last time he held this thing for what was about a second he felt like he would die, It's power was so overwhelming that holding it for 5 seconds sounded like the worst torture one could do.

"Man...I don't want to do this but I guess it wouldn't hurt...not really it's gonna hurt a lot who am I kidding..." Naruto said while sweatdropping.

Naruto sat down, held his breath, and his eye's closed. He waited for a few seconds then grabbed the chain with his hands and-

**DIE PLEASE DIE DO NOT PLEASE DIE YOU DIE COULD YOU DIE I DIE PLEASE DIE COULD YOU DIE FOR US DIE PLEASE DIE PLEASE DIE DIE DIE DIE EVERYWHERE DIE FOR DIE DIE DIE PLEASE DIE YOU MUST DIE DIE NOW DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE CAN YOU DIE DIE DIE DIE ****DIE PLEASE DIE DO NOT PLEASE DIE YOU DIE COULD YOU DIE I DIE PLEASE DIE COULD YOU DIE FOR US DIE PLEASE DIE PLEASE DIE DIE DIE DIE EVERYWHERE DIE FOR DIE DIE DIE PLEASE DIE YOU MUST DIE DIE NOW DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE CAN YOU DIE DIE DIE DIE ****DIE PLEASE DIE DO NOT PLEASE DIE YOU DIE COULD YOU DIE I DIE PLEASE DIE COULD YOU DIE FOR US DIE PLEASE DIE PLEASE DIE DIE DIE DIE EVERYWHERE DIE FOR DIE DIE DIE PLEASE DIE YOU MUST DIE DIE NOW DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE CAN YOU DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE**

Naruto let go of the grasp in what he felt was immediately after grabbing it, but at the same time, It didn't feel immediate right after he grabbed it. Naruto simply backed up in sheer terror and coddled himself in absolute sheer fear. Everything about that chain felt **wrong.** Nothing about that chain felt right, The overwhelming pressure was there, but there was now a massive feeling of dread that went with that pressure.

Naruto could have sworn that he heard the souls of millions of tortured souls within. Naruto himself was suprised nothing had come of it besides those feelings though. First of all, Any person that actually grabbed those chains and had felt them for just a few seconds would absolutely go insane. Nothing could circumvent that, It's presence just did not belong. He himself was surprised that he had come out of that with just a feeling of tiredness most likely from the pressure, and of course massive fear and despair. Second however, If the chains were that filled with despair and fear to the point of insanity, why did he not go insane? Did it have something to do with his Uzumaki blood? or perhaps something to do with the "potential" the strange man in his dream said something about.

Even then, Naruto doubted he'd ever get used to carrying those **things**. Something about wielding felt so wrong and unjust to him, It was like a foreign invader that didn't belong at all. After a few minutes to relax himself while standing, Naruto proceeded to leave his house without even batting an eye to the chain that lied on the table. He really needed to think about whether or not the power that this supposed chain had was really worth the trouble it would give him, So much pain...So much suffering...It was like a living nightmare...And through these thoughts as he walked to the academy several thoughts would push into his head with one dominant one over the others.

**Why him?**

* * *

**Iruka Umino "The Instructor"**

Today was an important day for the future of Konoha. A day where students would be tested and become the Future of Konoha by being elected as genin. That of course, was somewhat of a lie, You wouldn't truly become a genin until you passed your test under your sensei when team's are selected, but most passed this unless they had a teacher like Kakashi who was known to be incredibly strict, or if they had a teacher like Anko...just saying her name makes me shudder. This year's batch was actually quite interesting and pretty talented to say the least. There was the lone Uchicha who possessed tremendous potential having essentially Aced nearly every practice that would go on with the academy while also dealing with loads of fangirls. The Nara was as lazy as any other Nara but his intellect was unmatched and he often got perfect scores on written exams If he ever felt like doing them. The Hyuga girl while very shy showed a lot of dormant potential hidden, but she didn't seem to like showing off this potential, and she usually was hidden with the crowd unless Naruto was there, In which she would usually try to follow him too see what he was doing, considering her feelings for the boy weren't well hidden. Speaking of Naruto, Iruka had always liked the boy from day one he had come into the academy. While most of the instructors had a hard time dealing with the boy, either ignoring him,ridiculing him, or simply kicking him out of the classroom. Iruka often was inviting towards him and had even treated him to ramen on some occasions. The boy though, wasn't very...talented however. He lacked many important skills that would be essential to a ninja and he also lacked the ability to make a simple Bunshin, which was very crucial in the test and in fact, the first thing tested on. If the student couldn't even perform a Bunshin, they would usually be taken out early and not allowed to do the rest of the test for that day. It was incredibly embarrassing and it also made Iruka hope that Naruto had found a way to make a proper Bunshin, or else they'd be many troubles that would come from this situation. He really did not want to fail Naruto but if he couldn't perform a Bunshin, then that headband just wasn't gonna be around his head come end of the exam time, It was as simple as that. Yet, it wasn't that simple since he'd still feel hurt to fail Naruto and Naruto would surely come out of such an event in a possibly depressed state.

**Hopefully Naruto had the hang of a Bunshin**

* * *

**Mizuki **

Today was going to be a great day, a day that would make Mizuki the happiest man alive no matter what. He was going to punish that Nine-Tailed Demon Fox brat and make sure he suffered. Mizuki had already stolen the scroll that Orochimaru wanted and he was destined for great things within his new hidden village, "Otogakure." He originally was going to deal with Naruto after the exams.

Mizuki just couldn't wait any longer though, He wanted that demon brat dead at his feet as quick as possible and it wasn't like any of the instructors would even remember the boy. The only one that possibly would is Iruka, but that's to be expected since Iruka was a delusional idiot who was a complete fool. Mizuki hoped Iruka would come as well in some matter, He'd gladly deal with him as well and make sure that Iruka suffered even moreso then the demon brat. Mizuki eventually found Naruto as he hopped buildings and went on the block heading in his direction so as to not just suspiciously jump in front of the brat.

"Hey there! Naruto! How's it going!" Mizuki shouted out to Naruto.

"Ah! Mizuki-sensei! I thought you'd already been there, considering I'll probably get there late!" Naruto said while running up to Mizuki

"Hah! I kinda overslept to be quite frank, though I thought you'd wanna be there early to impress some of your friends, like that pink-haired girl, Sakura was it?

Mizuki was well aware of the crush the blonde-haired demon had on the pink-haired girl, and so he took every opportunity to demean him on it if possible.

"Well you know me Mizuki-sensei, I'm just not really the type to show up early to this type of stuff, or even on time actually..." Naruto while scratching his head nervously.

"Even so Naruto, you should really be more prepared for your academics, You'd really not want to fall behind your classmates..."

"Oh! Of course not! I've still got to make everyone know why I'm future Hokage and I'm especially gonna deal with Sasuke! I'll make sure he knows what I've got! Naruto said confidently

_You won't be able to do any of that...Not with what I'm going to be do now you damn demon... _

"Now that I remember, Naruto, have you got the hang of the Bunshin?" Mizuki asked

"O-Of course Mizuki-sensei! Why would I not get something as simple as that down! Hahahaha" Naruto said while clearly nervous

"You-...You don't have it down do you Naruto..." He said while sweatdropping

"Mizuki-Sensei! please do not fail me! I've got a long road ahead of me in my ninja career but this is something that I promise you won't stop me.

_You don't have to worry about something like this brat...You've got a bigger problem ahead of you and it starts with M and ends with I hahahaha..._

"Tell you what Naruto, I'll give you a scroll that'll teach you something cool! It might not be a bunshin but it could be something that'll be so cool that you'll just have to pass!

"Really? wow Mizuki-sensei! Thank you! but The exam is going to start in about an hour, I don't think I have enough time to get this down..." Naruto said sadly

"Don't worry! I'll make sure to make an exception for you! I can't leave out any of our future behind! you've got a dream and I'll make sure to aid you in that dream! I'll even tell Iruka and he'll make sure none of the Instructors will be a problem!

"Mizuki-sensei...Thank you! I'll make sure to make you and Iruka-sensei proud! I promise you that! Naruto said as he grabbed the scroll and headed out into the direction of a forest.

'Wa-Wait! Naruto!" Mizuki called out, he wanted to follow behind and make sure to deal with Naruto when they had arrived, but the demon brat was gone in a blink of an eye.

"That damn brat...Fine...I'll wait...I'll have you dead at my feet soon enough you damn demon..."

* * *

**Iruka Umino "The Instructor"**

Iruka took a look at the clock, It was slightly past noon at this point, and the exam's were essentially done. To no suprise, Everyone of the current batch had passed and had gotten their headbands, All of them in Iruka's eyes possessed a lot of potential and It wouldn't surprise him If they would become the Future of Konoha in the near future.

Well, mostly everyone...Naruto had never arrived and he was the only one that had not been tested.

He had asked around for the boy, but most of the Instructors shrugged him off or simply insulted him saying that it was to be expected from a demon brat like him. This angered Iruka greatly considering Iruka's own parents had fallen to the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox that now resided in Naruto, and he sure as hell knew that the boy was in now way related to the Demon Fox.

The only notable trait was probably those whisker marks that were on his face but even then that was the only real mark on him.

Then again, Foxes were related to mischief and deviousness, which were similar to Naruto's own pranks that he would do...But that in itself was nothing major and his pranks were harmless.

Iruka continued to look around the Academy but found no hint of Naruto around. He also couldn't find his friend Mizuki anywhere, which was rather suspicious since him and Mizuki after the sessions would usually go out and eat somewhere but this time he was nowhere to be seen. Iruka continued to look around before deciding to go take a look around the village, He had no clue where Naruto would be, but even throughout looking everywhere he still wasn't able to find him, and a check at his house also amounted to nothing.

**Naruto...where are you?...**

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki "Future Hero"**

Naruto had finally got done with trying to train through with the scroll. The thing is...That scroll was a massive pain in the ass. Even through training for nearly 5 hours, Naruto wasn't very tired but was still annoyed that throughout all this time spent looking through the massive amounts of jutsu on the list, he could only get 2 down. He had gotten the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **down as well as a strange jutsu known as **"Unahanabira"** which he wasn't familiar with considering It used none of the main elements, but instead used something known as **"Void Style"** a style that very few were have known to have in history, and was essentially extinct at this point. Naruto himself didn't even know how he came to understand the technique, but it was far easier then pretty much everything else that was on it, and It was also a damn unique jutsu in his opinion, Even if he didn't have full knowledge of it. Naruto heard rustling in the trees as he fell on the floor in shock from the sudden noise.

"Who's-...Whose there!" Naruto called out scared in fear from being caught by a ninja who might have a particular grudge with him.

"Hey Naruto! Didn't think you'd cause this much of a mess! The voice called out

"Mizuki-sensei!...Oh...yeah I did kind of cause a mess around here with what I was trying to do."

"Looks like you really worked hard! I'm impressed! Looks like you've got the heart of a ninja but do you have the particular skill to become one? Mizuki questioned.

"For sure Mizuki-sensei! I've gotten something even better then just a bunshin! Haha! Naruto said happily

"Oh? you do? Well why not show it to me? The Exams ended nearly an hour ago but of course I made an exception for you, so why not show me that little special technique of yours...

"Well..uh...can we do it at the academy? I don't think it'd be best to do it all the way out here with just us two.

"The forest is more wide and allows for better use for whatever you've got, With how it sounds this might be too big for something like the academy Naruto."

_And with my luck, That technique will probably drain your chakra to the point where I can kill you with no issue!..._

"Alright Mizuki-sensei...**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

A full bunshin appeared to Naruto's right.

"Hell yeah! I did it Mizuki-sensei!" Both Naruto and the bunshin said

_He didn't do a regular bunshin no...He made a full kage bunshin! Damn this demon brat! I have to take care of him now!_

Impressive Naruto! With that type of technique under your belt you'll surely pass! How about we start heading out.

The Kage bunshin was dispelled as Naruto replied back

"Alright then Mizuki-sensei! as he turned his back and started walking away with a wide grin on his face. "Can we also stop by for some ramen too? that'd be nice!"

"Sure Naruto...ramen it is..." Mizuki said in a dark tone as he pulled out his kunai and threw it at the boy's back. The kunai didn't travel far though as it was deflected by another kunai!

"Huh?! Who's there!" Mizuki called out which in return made Naruto turn around in suprise as he saw who came out of the bushes.

"Iruka-sensei? What are you doing out here?" Naruto said shocked.

"Looks like I made it in time! Mizuki what the hell are you doing! Why did you throw that kunai at Naruto! Iruka said angrily

Naruto looked suprised and hurt. "Mizuki-sensei threw a kunai at me?...but why?...why Mizuki-sensei?"

Mizuki simply started laughing maniacally.

"Why...you...ask? because you brat...I've wanted to end your life this whole time! your mere presence aches my soul and I would enjoy seeing you dead at my feet!

"Mizuki...-sensei?..." Naruto said in complete shock and confusion.

"Naruto! get back! he's aiming for y-"

Iruka couldn't finish his sentence as several kunai came from not just Mizuki, but from the bushes as well! Iruka was able to deflect a few but ended up being stabbed throughout his body taking the hits meant for Naruto as he coughed out blood while putting one knee down onto the floor.

"Damn it...so it wasn't just you huh?...you had to get 2 other ninja's to help you with this damn plan!..." He coughed out angrily. Poor Naruto could not comprehend anything going on right now and looked completely paralyzed.

"It is a shame Iruka...If you hadn't been an idiot and actually remembered for a second that this boy is just a plain old demon, maybe you'd realize that he need's to be dealt with." Mizuki said with a sadistic glee.

"You...you hurt Iruka-sensei!..." Naruto shouted out loud.

"No shit you demon...what...did you think the blood was some sort of special effect? come on now I thought a demon like you was already well aware of blood and what not..." Mizuki said in a condescending tone.

"I'm no demon! If anything you're the demon here!" Naruto screamed out

"Oh yes...I forgot...you're not aware of why you are called a demon Naruto...well I guess I'll tell you since you're going to die here anyways.

Naruto eye's then widened. There was a reason why he was called those demeaning name all the time?!

"No...Mizuki!...Don't do it!..." Iruka said with a sudden energy resurgence.

"See...Naruto...the reason you are called demon is because-"

"NO YOU BASTARD! YOU WON'T SAY A DAMN THING!" Iruka screamed out loud as he charged Mizuki with a kunai in hand. Mizuki took notice of what Iruka was doing but wasn't going to be able to react in time, as he suddenly stopped speaking and widened his eyes in fear for his impending doom. Suddenly, the other two chunin's with Mizuki got in front of Iruka as they both stabbed in the left and right side of his chest respectively as Mizuki was backed up on a tree staring directly at Iruka's eyes.

"Heh...too slow you demon-follower..." Mizuki said happily as Iruka's body began to fall in Mizuki's direction, Mizuki moved out of the way as Iruka landed on the true, essentially lying down with his head on it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THIS IS GREAT! YOU'RE FINALLY DEAD YOU SCUM! I'VE WAITED YEARS FOR THIS! I'VE NEVER FELT SO HAPPY IN MY GOD DAMN LIFE! NOT EVEN MY LOVER COULD PLEASE ME LIKE THIS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mizuki screamed out insanely.

Naruto was in complete shock as he stared at Iruka's body...Tears gathered up in his eyes as his vision narrowed, only seeing the body of Iruka in his mind. Someone that shouldn't have died, someone's death that could have been avoided, a death that was completely unnecessary and avoidable had he not been so stupid...

"Iruka...sensei..." Naruto said with tears going down his cheek

Suddenly, Mizuki started kicking Iruka's body as he continued his maniacal laugh, he spat out the worst of the worst, defiling his body with everything he could do.

Naruto's anger begin to kick in over his sadness as he grit his teeth, his power growing from his anger. Mizuki turned around as he noticed that the demon brat was still there and was sad about his teacher's death. Quite pathetic that it even found a way to form a bond, but then again, Iruka was always a complete fool so it was to be expected.

"You...YOU KILLED IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto screamed out angrily.

"Actually you brat It was my fellow comrades that did it...It's not my fault he wanted to protect a worthless idiot like you..." He said with a wide grin on his face.

"Shut up...Just shut up JUST SHUT UP!" Naruto began to pound the ground furiously with his feet which surprisingly caused somewhat of a mini-quake.

"I'll deal with the boy...you two stand back..." Mizuki said in a commanding tone as he pulled out a kunai and charged at Naruto.

_There's no way he'll dodge this, his anger is getting the best of him..._

"SAY GOODBYE YOU BRAT!" Mizuki shouted out

"**Void Style: ****Unahanabira" **Naruto whispered to himself.

Mizuki's attack failed as it seemed to hit an invisible wall in front of him. Mizuki and his 2 chunin friends were in utter shock as they saw what appeared to be a purple ripple of something that covered Naruto which was also completely invisible.

"What the! What the hell is this crap! Mizuki said out loud as he backed up to where his friends were.

_"No time to waste...I'll deal with these guys now! For Iruka-sensei!" _

**"Kage bunshin no-" **Naruto didn't finish the Jutsu as a sharp and stabbing pain picked up in his head as he fell to the ground on one knee and in sheer pain.

_"Damn it! Was it because I used Void style? or because It was my first time? Either way...It's so damn painful! I feel like my head is going to explode!..._

**_Use me_**

_"Huh? what the?"_

**_If you don't use me...You will die..._**

**_"_**_Who...are you?..._

_**I'd assume you'd know me...We've already had two interaction's prior to this...**_

_"We have?...wait...you're the...CHAINS?!"_

_"Indeed_**_ I am, I am the-_**

_"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE! HOW CAN...CHAIN'S BE TALKING TO ME!"_

**_"Not enough time to explain right now...We must form a contract if you wish to survive."_**

_"A...A Contract?"_

**_"Yes. With the formation of the contract I will become your sole wielder and your protector. Of course, You'll still have to carry me once a day until_**

**_you are eventually accustomed to me, but with the contract I will always be by your side and protect you._**

"DAMN DEMON BRAT! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" Mizuki screamed out loud as him and his 2 chunin friends jumped up, kunai's in hand and ready to kill.

_**Repeat after me...**_

_**I vow to thee**_

_"I vow to thee"_

**_thee must accept the price of suffering_**

_"thee must accept the price of suffering"_

**_thou must accept the price of power_**

_"thou must accept the price of power"_

**_"thou must accept their fate and destiny_**

_"thou must accept their fate and destiny"_

_**breaketh forth so thy can spread your wings! **_

_"breaketh forth so thy can spread your wings!"_

**_"A contract from one to the other...does thou accept...the power and consequences that comes forth?!_**

_I accept your contract..._

**_We have become one...now end these 3 fools..._**

IT'S TIME TO DIE YOU FOOL! YOUR PRAYERS MEAN NOTHING! Mizuki screamed out.

"Come forth..." Naruto whispered out

**"Sora no Kusari!" (Chains of the Sky)**

Naruto extened his palm's, as chain's came out from both, as well as a chain coming out of his head.

"WHAT-" Mizuki couldn't even finish as the chain went directly through his head alongside the other's two's head's as well, There head's were crushed like nothing...blood dripping down as they fell from the chain's which retracted back into Naruto. Naruto simply stared at the bodies and the pure carnage that occurred here in just a brief amount of time.

"Naruto..." A voice called out hoarsely.

Naruto noticed that it was Iruka-sensei! he sounded near-death and was without a doubt pushing himself to live in his current state.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto shouted out as tears began pooling in his eye's once again while he ran to Iruka who was laying down on the tree.

"Nar...uto...You have...great potential...I can see it...you'll make a fine shinobi..."

He failed to protect Iruka.

"Do not judge your self or your character...from an...event...like this...It was my fault...not your's...don't...torture yourself..." He essentially whispered out.

How could he protect a village if he couldn't protect one person.

"Naruto...you'll be the greatest...shinobi...to ever live...I can see it...You've made...me...proud... "He was getting colder.

If he couldn't protect, He had no business calling himself a hero.

"Hey...Naruto..."

"Yes?...Iruka-Sensei?..." Said with tears flowing down...

"You passed the exam...Your achievement here was far greater then anything within the test's...I am...proud of...you..." Iruka said as he closed his eye's.

"Thank's...Iruka Sensei..." As he wiped the tears with his hand...

Iruka did not respond... he was no longer of this world.

"Hey...Iruka-sensei..."

"Iruka-sensei..."

**"IRUKA-SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"**

* * *

**JUTSU:**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: ****This jutsu allows the user to create one or more copies of themselves. The user's chakra is evenly divided between themselves and their clones: creating one clone will give it half the user's chakra, creating two clones will give each a third of the user's chakra, and so on. Depending on how much chakra the user has and how many clones they make, this rapid depletion of their reserves can be dangerous. Because of this, usually only those of at least jōnin-level or are Naruto. can safely use the standard Shadow Clone Technique. **

**Classification: Ninjutsu**

**Rank: B Rank**

**Void Style: Unahanabira: A special shield forms around the user, It is invisible but the ripples in the air when hit are purple in color. The shield itself Is only the first state among 7 states of the shield, but it is a very strong and capable shield for the user. First time use of the shield, the shield will be weak and prone to breaking, but gradual user over time will allow the shield to become accustomed with the user's chakra. It's power at 100% would be able to deflect taijutsu attack's from Mid-level Chunin, and deflect Ninjutsu attacks from low-level Chunin.**

**Classification: Ninjutsu **

**Rank: C- Rank**

* * *

**AN: I'm looking at having somewhat of a slow pace at the start with a pace that builds up as goes. I'm looking at explaining stuff like the Chain's themselves and other certain element's throughout, as well as Void Style...which I think I'm personally really going to enjoy working with since I've got a lot of Ideas I could use for it, and I really think It's going to fit in well with what I plan going forward.**

**That's all for now! **

**Cloudy out!**


	3. Sadness

**Naruto Uzumaki: Kusari no Kami**

**(Chapter 3)**

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki (The Future Hero)**

I didn't know how long I was out. I didn't know how long it's been. Finding myself in a Hospital room most likely because I passed out from all my screaming after seeing Iruka-sensei die...The pain in my heart is gone, but the feeling still lingers.

Someone that truly cared for me...Someone that I cared about who had always had my back...ended up dying because of my own foolish choices...I am such an idiot to believe in that gray-haired bastard...

Even then, everything that hat happened did not feel real at all...It was such a surreal experience that I can't help but think none of that just happened and I'm truly just delirious of everything that has occurred. Yeah, that's right...I probably just had too much ramen and probably got carried away with myself and confusing fantasy and reality...

No. I'm just playing myself. Iruka-sensei is dead and Mizuki is also dead as well. It's my damn fault for being so stupid...If only...If only I had realized sooner Mizuki's true intentions...even if it costed me a spot to become a ninja...At least I'd have saved Iruka...

**I'd have saved someone...**

"Oi! Naruto-kun!" - an old familiar voice called out

"Jiji...Is that you?..." I called out back

Jiji entered into my room with 2 ANBU guards to back as well as he approached my hospital bed where I laid.

"Hey Jiji!...I forgot to tell you that I'm an official ninja now!...I'm still coming for that seat so keep it warm for me!..." I said with an unnatural lack of energy

"My congratulations Naruto-kun. I am proud of you, I still firmly believe that you hold the strongest Will of Fire throughout anyone in this village, For many reasons." He calmly stated.

"Hey...Jiji...why do they call me a demon?..." I asked nervously. Hiruzen sighed as he didn't find it a good idea to continue hiding this fact from Naruto, after what had just happened with Mizuki and arguably the closest person to being his guardian besides himself was Iruka-sensei. He felt that It would only be the right thing to do.

"Naruto...the reason you are despised by the villagers and called a demon is because...you hold the Nine-tailed Demon Fox within you..." Hiruzen said with some hesitation.

Naruto eye's widened as he just stared back at Hiruzen...he was shocked greatly for a few seconds, but then realization kicked in as it explained why every wound he got would heal in just a brief period of time, or how he just so happened to have incredible chakra reserves, even more so then a Normal Uzumaki would. It explained many things and yet it also hurt him.

He carried the Kyūbi within him...It all made sense...He was hated not because he was Naruto Uzumaki but because he had a demon in him. All that hatred was directed at him over that demon that was within him. I will never be recognized as a hero or a possible hokage because of something within me that I can't even control.

_How can they not see the difference between a full demon and a jailer..._

If he couldn't be a hero then what...

_Are those villagers that damn stupid that they let hate cloud their judgment?!_

If he couldn't become hokage then what...

_How are that they foolish! Why can they not see that all they've done over the years was cause pain without reason! pain that will never simply just go away!_

**Then what was his purpose for living?...**

"Naruto-kun!" A Voice shouted out. I realized that Jiji had been shouting out my name for the last few minutes as I had probably been in a daze thinking about how I actually have a demon within me.

"Oh...my bad jiji...I was just thinking!..." I said with a small smile while sheepishly scratching my head.

"Naruto-kun...whatever you believe in...keep believing in it and fighting for it...Don't stop too look at the grass just keep pushing and moving forward...Or else you'll only be consumed." He stated in a serious tone.

"I understand you possibly believe that the Villagers are complete fools for not being able to tell between a demon and a jailer, but you must understand that are fearful that something like the Kyūbi may attack this village again and people will die..."

"Jiji..." I whispered out.

"Never forget the Will of Fire Naruto-kun. You are our Village's brightest fuel for it, I firmly believe you will be the one to take Konoha to never before seen heights.

"Naruto-kun. I believe in you." Hiruzen said with a smile. He proceeded to walk to the door as I stared in pure astonishment.

"My condolences to your sensei by the way Naruto. Death's like that are avoidable and I truly do feel I played a role by being largely ignorant of Mizuki's actions...I'm sorry...

A few minutes passed by after Jiji left as I said to myself.

**"It was never your fault Jiji..."**

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Sasuke Uchiha (The Uchiha Survivor)**

"Another pointless day in the academy..." Sasuke muttered to himself. Even with the Exam's done and having become genin, They were still required to come to their class until teams were picked. Sasuke himself wondered who his sensei would be with the teams supposed to be given sometime within the next 3 days, he was hoping his team could at least be remotely useful. He himself also hoped that the sensei could teach him something notable considering his status as the lone Uchiha, he felt like he was deserving of it after all.

He personally preferred just being allowed to train at his own compound, but the academy held priority for many reasons, to his disappointment and anger. It didn't help that nearly every girl in the academy was obsessed with him and complete fan girls. It was pathetic that these girls couldn't dedicate a second of their time to training and growing stronger but instead following HIM around just too see him do thing's that they themselves should be doing.

"The Future kunoichi of this Village are going to be a massive disappointment" he muttered to himself once more as he sat at his desk, not even paying attention to the instructor. Eventually, the class would come to end, some students leaving immediately while other's actually gathered up to talk about pointless things.

Sasuke himself remained at his desk with his eye's closed and his head on his hand, almost as if he was sleeping even though he was still fully conscious.

...

...

"Hey did you hear about what happened to Naruto? I heard he's in the hospital, something happened between him,Mizuki-sensei, and Iruka-sensei. I heard that both Mizuki-sensei and Iruka-sensei both ended up dying and Naruto was hurt or something like that." A girl said, most likely the Yamanaka girl Ino who also was one of his fangirls.

...

...

"THAT BAKA NARUTO-DOBE! I BET HIS OWN DAMN STUPIDITY GOT IRUKA-SENSEI AND MIZUKI-SENSEI KILLED! WHEN HE COME'S BACK I'M GOING TO PUT HIM THROUGH A WALL!" The Sakura girl shrieked out. Sasuke himself almost fell of his chair considering the voice's magnitude, he wouldn't be surprised if that caused some sort of quake through Konoha my goodness.

"I-I th-think that y-you might b-be overreacting S-Sakura-chan...I-I don't think it w-was N-N-Naruto-kun's fault... Hinata said with great stuttering.

"No way! The dead-last had to have somehow gotten those two killed! There's no way somebody like that dobe wouldn't have done something, he's a complete moron! I mean c'mon!- The dog-boy known as Kiba said..

"He is a moron, but are you really any better Kiba?... Ino pointed out

_Touché. I thought to myself_

"What do you think about this Shikamaru?" A Chubby boy eating chips asked a boy who sat at his desk with his eyes closed and his hand on his head, similar to Sasuke himself.

"Troublesome." The pineapple-haired boy simply said.

"Perhaps we should ask Naruto when he comes back about what happened...I think he'd personally be okay with it knowing his...attitude..." The boy with dark sunglasses and a green jacket said.

"S-Shino-kun's r-right! W-we can't make a-assumptions until we u-understand the s-situation better! Hinata pointed out

"I personally don't care too much with what happens to the dobe...I'm not even sure if he passed it or not but he still needs to control himself better if he wants to be a ninja..." Ino said bluntly

"That's pretty Ironic Ino, considering you spend most of your day googling at Sasuke and then fighting with Sakura about him..." Shikamaru stated

"Oh Shut up you lazy-ass! It's not my fault Sasuke-kun is not interested in forehead at all!" Ino shouted out

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU-"

"Alright guy's relax, If you two scream one more time I'm pretty sure this building will collapse...

"WHAT DID YOU SAY LAZY-ASS!"WHAT DID YOU SAY PINEAPPLE-HEAD!"

"Troublesome..." Shikamura muttered out

_I doubt anything interesting will come out of any of this conversation anymore...I need to go train. Although, I wonder, what did happen with Iruka and Mizuki and what did it have to do with the dobe...Not like it matters, I wouldn't be surprised if he was the main reason for their death's..._

Sasuke got up as he proceeded to exit the building to begin his normal training routine.

"AH! WAIT FOR US SASUKE-KUNNNNN!" Both Ino and Sakura shouted as they chased after Sasuke.

"Those two never change huh..." Choji stated

"Oh man...what's the word Shikamaru uses for these type of thing's?..." Kiba asked

**"Troublesome"**

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki (The Future Hero)**

Naruto had just recently gotten home an hour ago and had been laying on the couch the whole time. After everything that happened recently he honestly just wished he could turn off everything around him and just be able to relax for as long as possible. Naruto couldn't stop thinking about what happened that afternoon with Iruka-sensei and Mizuki. It bothered him greatly..because...

**He couldn't save**

A hero...A Leader...they couldn't allow for others to die off their own idiotic choices...and he knew he was the main component behind what happened to Mizuki and the other two traitors, as well as what happened with Iruka-sensei. It was something he couldn't just shrug off, It was something that was just biting at him and not trying to stop.

Naruto took a glance at the chains that remained at the table. Even though he had used them, They looked completely unchanged or unmoved and were in the same position that they had been yesterday morning. _Now's as good of a time as any..._ he thought.

He got up as he sat in front of the chains, preparing for the routine as he breathed in and out with his eye's closed. He proceeded to grab the chain's with both-

**YOU LET HIM DIE YOU LET HIM DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE WHY DIE LET DIE DIE DIE YOU DIE WHY DID YOU DIE DIE DIE LET HIM DIE DIE DIE DIE WHY DIE DIE DIE DIE YOU LET HIM DIE DIE DIE ****YOU LET HIM DIE YOU LET HIM DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE WHY DIE LET DIE DIE DIE YOU DIE WHY DID YOU DIE DIE DIE LET HIM DIE DIE DIE DIE WHY DIE DIE DIE DIE YOU LET HIM DIE DIE DIE ****YOU LET HIM DIE YOU LET HIM DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE WHY DIE LET DIE DIE DIE YOU DIE WHY DID YOU DIE DIE DIE LET HIM DIE DIE DIE DIE WHY DIE DIE DIE DIE YOU LET HIM DIE DIE DIE ****YOU LET HIM DIE YOU LET HIM DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE WHY DIE LET DIE DIE DIE YOU DIE WHY DID YOU DIE DIE DIE LET HIM DIE DIE DIE DIE WHY DIE DIE DIE DIE YOU LET HIM DIE DIE DIE ****YOU LET HIM DIE YOU LET HIM DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE WHY DIE LET DIE DIE DIE YOU DIE WHY DID YOU DIE DIE DIE LET HIM DIE WHY DID YOU DIE**

Naruto gasped out for air as he immediately pushed himself back, and dropped himself on the floor, the chain's falling back down on the table as he breathed in heavily from what he had just done. _It's still just as overwhelming...no surprise there...but damn..._

Naruto slowly got up as he continued breathing in and out while staring at the chains. Even with the formation of a contract the Chain's were still how they usually are, and he didn't know for how long they'd be like that.

**Do you Hear me Young one?**

"Huh? what the?..." Naruto said sounding confused

**Did you think I wouldn't be able to communicate outside of battle?**

**Quite the contrary, Young one, haha.**

"Well...If you are talking to me...what is it you want?..." Naruto asked

**Sit on the floor and meditate, make sure you are 100% focused while you're at it.**

"Alright then sure, but why exactly do I need to do this?"

**It will allow me to communicate with you better and more directly young one.**

Naruto proceeded on the floor as he closed his eyes and focused.

...

...

He felt water underneath him, not the same floor from his apartment as he slowly opened his eyes. He noticed he was sitting on water so he got up and took glances around him. There was nothing but pure fog and water that was at his feet, The world itself felt infinite, but also empty at the same time. It was a place of pure relaxation, but also a place of full loneliness. He took notice of a hooded figure that stood in front of him. The hooded figure looked quite a bit like the one in his dream not too long ago, but also not the same. The figure looked almost exactly the same as the one in his dream, but lacked the tattoos across his body, and he also seemed much more serious rather then the somewhat laid back attitude that the one in his dream had.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

"I thought we went over this when we did our contract...you did call me out after all..." The figure stated while crossing his arms.

"WAIT!...So you're..."

"Yes. I am Sora no Kusari. I am indeed the chains that you have and wield. I myself have a true name. However, I do not desire to give it to you just yet, so for nowyou may call me Sora." He stated calmly.

"Sora huh...Wait...why won't you reveal to me your true name? If it's because you somehow don't know my name well my name's Naru-!"

"Haha,I am well aware of your name young one, you have no need to tell me. I simply prefer to not reveal my true name because It is not necessary at this moment of time. Maybe sometime in the future yes, but as of now I find it be somewhat inappropriate..." He stated.

"Oh man...Alright Fine! So anyways, what is this place?" Naruto asked

"This place...I myself don't truly know but I guess you could say it's my own world created from within you..."

"WAIT! THIS PLACE IS INSIDE ME! WHAT THE HELL?! THAT'S SO WEIRD! THIS PLACE IS SO BIG SO HOW COULD THIS!" Naruto said while freaking out

"Haha, Calm down boy. While this place is indeed in you, It is also not apart of you. It'd be more accurate to say that it's more of a mindscape or dream world that you can access through meditation or sleep in some form."

"Oh...Well...It's still pretty freaky, this place on it's own is pretty scary..."

"I personally don't find it scary...It's more of a home to me...Then again it's no suprise considering that I myself am a mere spirit of the chain...I cannot fathom how you think just like you yourself fathom how I think..."

"...HEY! ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID?!" Naruto shouted at

"Hahaha,No, not at all boy...I'd say you are certainly interesting compared to the other's that have used me...I'll enjoy being your partner..."

"Whatever...I hope you're not like this all the time." Naruto mumbled out before resuming again "By the way, why did I feel the sharp pain in my head after I used that weird **Void Style **technique? Do you know?" Naruto questioned

"Well...The pain is mainly attributed from me attempting to form the contract with you...Usually contracts are formed in a place like this mindscape. Attempting to form it outside of a mindscape usually causes immense amounts of pain, so much so that the possibility of death even lingers as well..."

"SO WHY DID YOU DO IT THEN AND NOT WHEN I WAS HERE!" Naruto shouted at the man

"I originally did not want to form a contract with you for some quite time, I wanted too see how you would develop and If your potential exceeded any possible risks...but the possibility of you dying against those 3 lingered so I decided to form the contract and aid you..."

"Hmmmmm" Naruto simply stared with a cynical look.

"Is there anything else you wish to ask?...I did hear you mention something about **Void Style**?

"I did, do you know something about it? I used it right before the head pain kicked in"

The hooded man began to start laughing uncontrollably after he regained control of himself he stated.

"Never would I have thought I'd have a Void User as my partner...Such a rare talent..." He said in astonishment and in happiness.

Naruto simply stared at the man with his mouth wide open as if not knowing what to say at the situation.

**Looks like were gonna have a little bit of a teaching session...**

**Naruto...**

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will mainly focus on the explaining of Void Style,Chains themselves, and little more details regarding the contract's itself among other possible things that may occur as well hehe. :P**

**That's all for now! :D**

**Cloudy Out! HRE**


	4. The Eleventh

**Naruto: Chains of Fate**

**(Chapter 4)**

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki (The Future Hero)**

"A...Teaching session?" Naruto asked in some shock...

"Huh?...do you clean your ear's young one? If you don't then my apologies I can understand why you didn't hear tha-"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID YOU JUST HAD ME CONFUSED SO YOU DON'T YOU DARE START CALLING ME OUT ON MY EAR'S!" Naruto all but screamed out.

"No need for screaming young one, I heard you loud and clear...but yes...There is quite a bit you must learn, **Void Style** is a style that to your luck and possible misfortune...Is a style that I myself am very familiar with. Considering my last partner also could do **Void Style** as well.

"So you understand **Void Style**?...well for starters, Could you well...explain it?"

"**Void Style** is a style that I myself cannot fully comprehend or even you yourself can comprehend completely so to put it out as simple as possible, It is a form of Space and gravitational style of chakra nature that focuses on...well...Space and Time...

"Woah! Space and Time? That sounds scary...no...That sounds very scary actually"

I agree, It is quite scary. This chakra nature also has strong relations to that of **Dark Release** and **Light Release**...NOT to be confused with **Yin **and **Yang Release,** as Light and **Dark Release** work in slightly different but still unexplainable ways. **Void Release** especially has a relation to D**ark Release** and man...let me tell you...some of those **Dark Release** Jutsu's are quite interesting to say the least.

"Has anyone ever used **Dark Release**?" Naruto asked

"Well, there was one among a few named Hiruko, but we don't talk about him he's pretty irrelevant...yeah it'd be best if we just forgot about him..."

_Somewhere in Naruto's mind he couldn't help but believe that somewhere in the world, a fourth wall had been broken._

"Regardless, To be able to use the true weapons that lie in **Void Style** which are the **Dark Release** and **Light Release**, you have to fully understand and manipulate the powers of the Void and **Void Style** itself. Easier said then done however...The Void itself is quite similar to those moments you get when you hold me in your hands for a few seconds every day..." He stated somewhat cryptically.

"No way! So I won't even be able to use **Void Style** to remotely close to it's full potential huh! I can barely handle you for 5 seconds! how could I possibly handle something that could take years-"

"Incorrect. First, Even a small amount of the Void's potential is still quite large. I suspect that for someone like you to hold the Nine-tails, as well as being an Uzumaki while also wielding me...You'd be able to handle roughly 10% of the Void's potential. That in itself might seem quite small, but trust me...It is formidable. Second, The power of the Void is not simple. Far from it, there has been a handful of user's of the Void style who have been able to get through a sizable amount of its potential, enough to access **Dark** and **Light Release**. However..."

"**NONE** have been able to even comprehend or understand the Void itself. In itself is so complex you might as well call it another dimension or universe. With that comes even greater reward's and potential...but not without the understanding of Void style and having the power of** Dark** and **Light Release**. Even then that is just the bare minimum. The strongest Void-user known in history possessed roughly 50% of the **Void Style's** potential and had roughly Intermediate knowledge of** Dark** and** Light Release**, and yet could not bare to even be within the Void realm for a mere 5 minutes. pressure there is incredibly immense, I myself have no clue what it may require to be within the Void realm, and quite frankly I'd rather now know even as a Chain spirit...It still gives me shudders..."

"I...wow...I don't even know what to say" As Naruto simply gaped in complete awe and somewhat in marvel.

"Is...Is it possible that you could explain the Void Jutsu that I have? Naruto asked

"Oh? what was it called?"

"Uh...**Void Style: Unahanabira**..."

"That jutsu?...well...It's got a cool name and an interesting origin to say the least but...well...It's probably the weakest Void Style Jutsu, at least in my opinion."

"Why do you say that?...The shield was able to hold off Mizuki and those other two, It only failed after I collapsed because you wanted to form the contract."

"Correct. however, It would have certainly been destroyed with just a few more hits, The shield is only up to the level of a low-level Chunin, and even then, a good amount of genin could probably get through."

"Just my luck...A **Void Style** jutsu and it isn't even that effective..." Naruto said sadly.

"Not quite. Unahanabira itself has 7 states of power that It evolves through over the course of time as the User grow's stronger. You currently wield the 1st state which is of course the weakest state but as it progresses the shield itself grows stronger to the point that the shield will begin to hold against even Kage level ninja." Sora stated firmly.

"How long does it normally take to get those 7 states of power?" Naruto asked

Sora scratched his head as he answered "Well...I'll be quite frank the first 3 states aren't too much of a problem but anything past the 4 state become's really troublesome to get through, To access those states at that point usually require you to have survived encounters with some really strong ninja or have won in some way, As far as I'm concerned many don't even focus on the power of** Unahanabira** because It simply requires too much attention compared to some of the other techniques of **Void Style** that are immensely powerful."

"Do...Do you think I could be the first to access the seven states Sora?" Naruto asked the chain spirit.

"I will always firmly believe in the one who is my partner young one. So yes, I believe that you may...You certainly have the potential for it after all for reason's I have already stated."

"Well then there's another question, Is it possible for you to use Void-Style techniques?"

"It's relatively complicated...you see...In this mindscape I am perfectly in form to use all of my powers that I see fit and with no restrictions at all. However, I can do absolutely nothing outside of this place since this is my domain and I am a mere chain spirit, my powers cannot be accustomed to that of the real world young one."

"Damn...that sucks..." Naruto responded back with a sad tone

"Can you show me one of your **Void Style** Jutsu's by any chance?" Naruto suddenly asked happily.

Sora smiled sheepishly "Considering how you are...I guess It wouldn't hurt..." Suddenly Sora straightened up. "Stand back" He said in a serious and strict tone devoid of emotion.

"Ah!...Sora?" Naruto asked confused by this attitude.

"I would like to show you my strongest **Void Style** Jutsu, however, I ask that you step back or else you may get hurt...and that wouldn't be good would it young one." Sora responded back once again in a no-nonsense tone. Naruto proceeded to step back a good few feet as he saw Sora begin to breathe in and out. This went on for a few minutes as Naruto simply stared in confusion.

"Hey?...Sora?...what are you-" Naruto couldn't finish as a sudden wave of chakra and energy came out causing massive ripples within the mindscape. Naruto fell on the floor as he simply stared in awe at the amount of energy being let out.

**"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**Sora Screamed out as the power being expelled began to grow stronger.

"S-SORA! YOU'RE GOING TO...DESTROY THIS...PLACE!" Naruto could barely speak from the amount of pressure.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **

Suddenly, Sora clapped his hands and the power being expelled immediately stopped as the chakra and energy seemed to return and flow back into Sora. Sora's eyes were closed as he looked to be sleeping.

"Sora?..." Naruto wheezed as he recovered from the pressure.

**"VOID STYLE! URAGIRI NO YUMI! (Bow of Betrayal)" **Sora shouted out. A bow formed in the hands of Sora. The bow itself was comprised of pure dark and void-like energy alongside chakra, It was almost like Sora was carrying an aura that looked like a bow. The bow itself also seemed volatile as It's energy was constantly shifted and looked like It was going to explode at any second.

"This...is my ultimate jutsu of **Void Style**...The** Uragiri no Yumi. **A bow of the Void that contains enormous power that could destroy a whole mountain with just one arrow...This technique is very strenuous...It's as if the bow itself is consuming me as I hold it and I myself am a chain spirit...That is the risk of some of these high-level Void Jutsu's however...but I feel this is a good example to show you to be careful when dealing with this type of Void Jutsu If you are able to eventually grasp the Void power itself. As even with pure concentration and focus that took minutes...I still feel as my being as a chain spirit is being torn away..."

The bow faded away as Sora no longer powered up the bow.

"Well then...That was quite the show eh young one?...oh?...YOUNG ONE!"

Naruto was on the floor as blood came from his nose as he looked passed out.

* * *

"Are you feeling better now? Young one?" Sora asked him in worry.

"Oh! Yeah! No worries Sora I'm okay." Naruto politely responded back. "But sheesh, You never needed to show me your strongest Jutsu if it was THAT powerful...Damn that was crippling"

"My apologies young one, but I feel like a demonstration was in order so you fully understood the risk and rewards of using **Void Style** when you understand it's properties.

"Is that Void jutsu something you learned?"

"Actually no...It's the embodiment of my power, The bow is supposed to represent who I am as a chain spirit. I guess you could say that it's like my Spirit Weapon!...Man that sounds cheesy" Sora said as he scratched his head and had a faint blush.

"The bow represents you as a spirit..." Naruto trailed off... "The jutsu was called **Uragiri no Yumi** correct?" "In other words, it's a bow that represents and is betrayal...but that doesn't match you at all Sora, why is that?"

"I'd rather not talk about it young one." Sora stated in a serious tone.

"But Sora-"

"Naruto. I will not talk about it. At least not yet." Sora stated in a tone that left little in the room for questioning or debating.

"Alright then Sora...say...how much time has it been in here I feel like I've been in here for hours!" Naruto muttered out sounding tired.

"It has only been roughly 5 minutes within the real world. I myself don't completely don't understand the flow of time here. All I am aware of is that 5 minutes have passed in the real world compared to whatever amount of time you feel like you've spent here." Sora answered

"WHAAAAAAAAAA! BUT! BUT! I FEEL LIKE I'VE SPENT HOURS IN HERE AND YOU'RE T-TELLING ME IT'S ONLY BEEN...5-5 MINUTES!" Naruto all but shouted out.

"Yes" was what Naruto heard as he simply fell on his back while rainclouds formed over his head.

"Oh man...I'm gonna take the greatest nap ever when I get out of here..."

* * *

**Hiruzen Sarutobi (The God of Shinobi)**

Hiruzen was having quite the headache at the moment. It came down to how he wanted to have the team's organized, but there wasn't much time for team selections and he was in somewhat of a rush, which lead to some issues.

Originally, Hiruzen intended to place Sasuke,Naruto, and Sakura as Team 7 with Kakashi. Hinata,Shino, and Kiba on Team 8 with Kurenai. Shikamaru,Choji,and Ino on Team 10 with Asuma. However, circumstances had changed partly from what happened with Naruto and his confrontation with Mizuki, which ended in 2 chunin's death, alongside Mizuki himself and Iruka. It was also in part because another student he didn't take note of that did poorly on the exam's, but seemed to be hiding his power. The boy's name was Ito. From what he had heard, the boy often slacked off on some part's of the exam, and in certain parts refused to even do them for unknown reasons. The boy though, In the part's of the exams he did participate in completely aced it.

The boy had been relatively unknown and quiet, there was no history with his family or history. as according to what the boy had said; "I've always been alone" Would indicate that the boy was an orphan. In a way, this gave Sarutobi somewhat of a comparison to make with him and Naruto interestingly enough, and he felt as if a possible dynamic between him and Naruto could possibly be beneficial considering their backgrounds.

Hiruzen's own idea's formed as he decided to form somewhat of an Interesting experiment that could either pay off tremendously, or fall face flat...hard... He decided to put Naruto,Sasuke,and Ito on the same team which would be lead by Kakashi, otherwise known as Team 7.

He was well aware of the Issues that were between Naruto and Sasuke. He knew that Ito was a relative unknown and Hiruzen himself did not fully understand the boy, or even talked to or seen him before so he was quite the X-Factor. However, in the end the team's potential was still too much to pass up and Hiruzen felt this would be the right choice in the end.

This left out Sakura Haruno, who was originally supposed to be in instead of Ito. Hiruzen also felt that were was an Interesting connection between her and Ino. He felt that the two while very good friends, had a similar rivalry like that of Naruto and Sasuke, although not as exactly the same. Hiruzen decided to somewhat disrupt the synergy of the Ino-Shika-Cho by deciding to put Sakura in as well to form a 4-genin team. He would of course have the team lead by Asuma as Team 10. Team 8 would remain as he intended with Hinata,Kiba, and Shino lining it up.

Hiruzen began hearing footsteps that were heading towards the entrance as he remembered that he was going to have a meeting with the boy "Ito" In order to understand him further and what his character was. The footsteps came up to the entrance as the door slowly opened. A boy was at the door, a size relative to someone like Naruto. He had white,silver hair, which nearly covered his eye's from the front but besides that was of relatively normal size. His eyes were a bright red in color. He wore a black shirt with a white vest on it, alongside a pair of black pants alongside sandals, his toenails painted black. He also had a strange seal on the front of his hand that seemed to go down into his wrist, It's design beign far too intricate for Hiruzen to decipher.

The boy's mouth moved as he formed a smile while proceeding to bow. with a response.

**Hello Hokage-sama...I...Ito...**

He slowly got up from his bow as he looked at the Hokage.

**Have arrived**

* * *

**? (?)**

_"Master. I have come to tell you that the boy that's power was awoken thanks to the contributions of "**?**" as a contract was formed." A voice told to its apparent master._

_"Well Well...Interesting...I didn't think he'd have the balls to do it but damn that son of a bitch actually did it...Here I thought I'd have a future challenge in the making in about 25 years. It would have been the first in so long and now...I doubt the brat will last long...Damn shame." A voice replied back harshly._

_"Master, If you so desire I can tell Leader-sama regarding what-" He couldn't finish his sentence as his master threw a dagger that sliced his cheek as he went to the ground on one knee while holding his cheek." _

_"**HELL NO! **There's a lot of thing's people call me. A Savage, A brute, A monster in physical form, a bunch of other shit too...but I consider a snitch to be the worst of anything I've heard...I refuse to do shit like that just cause that idiot decided his boredom was more interesting than the sake of my lust for battle! I thought I warned the bastard, he knows I'd be able to kill him one-on-one and yet he still pull's this shit! It's unreal!" He originally reprimanded him but it seemed as if he trailed off and just began ranting to himself."_

_"Master...There is still a possibility that the boy will grow and develop and become strong. In fact, If everything goes right you may have challenge in a far shorter amount of time..." He told his Master_

_"Hmmm...Maybe so...but I seriously doubt a brat like him could ever truly understand what it mean's to be a warrior...He's just another idiot that got lucky...Nothing more...I'll keep my eye on the brat, but I'll be sure to take care of him if he becomes far too annoying for his own good...Man that'll be fun..." _As he licked his lips.

_"Master...I believe there is a meeting we were supposed to attend and we've been late for nearly 10 minutes...shouldn't we go?..." He asked his Master in some fear._

_"Normally I wouldn't give two shits about it, but I myself don't have anything to do and I feel like a little clowning around is in order...so then..."_

_The figure walked out of the darkness as his appearance showed. He had Spiky,Green hair with one of his bangs going down his head and wore a large white coat with Red sword designs on it. He had black pants with a regular belt tied around his waist to go with White fur boots. His notable aspect being his diamond ear piercings which seemed to shine within the darkness of the room._

_"Lead the way, Master Zarashi of the Eleventh... "_

**_hmph...Yeah...Let's go..._**

* * *

**JUTSU:**

**Void Style: Uragiri no Yumi (Bow of Betrayal) The bow is essentially consumed in area to the point where it looks as if one is merely carrying an aura itself. The power of the bow however is considering incredibly destructive, being capable of destroying an entire mountain with only one arrow. However, the cost of this jutsu is quite nasty as only those with Strong chakra control, and very high Chakra reserves can handle this Jutsu do to the amount of pressure it exerts and how much it strain's the user. It is still quite the destructive bow and those that can fully control it's power could be considered God's. This bow is mainly associated with Sora for unknown reasons. **

**Classification: Ninjutsu**

**Rank: S Rank, Possibly SS Rank at it's mastered state.**

* * *

**AN: A new foe appears to be on the horizon, but what does it inquire when he refers to him as the Eleventh?...Eleventh strongest?...Eleventh of an ****Organization?...A codename perhaps?...Right now I'm looking at having a possible bigger chapter then usual for Chapter 5, and that could take a day or two so be aware just in case this doesn't come at the usual pace :)**


	5. Team Selection

**Naruto: Chains of Fate**

**(Chapter 5)**

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki (The Future Hero)**

Naruto yawned as he slowly got up from his bed getting ready for his morning. He hadn't remembered too much besides him feeling very tired from yesterday, possibly relating to the fact he went inside the chain's spirit domain for the first time. He himself however had to be ready for today after what he had heard, The team's were most likely getting picked today.

He hoped that he wouldn't get on the same team as Sasuke. He just couldn't stand him at all and he confidently could feel that even If he try to make thing's work with Sasuke, the Uchiha's ego would be far too much for the team and have an incredible strain on it's atmosphere. He hoped that he could Sakura on his team however. Even though the girl was mean to him and put him through walls and what not, he just couldn't get over the fact that he found the girl attractive personally.

"_If the girl is putting you through wall's and causing you physical harm, How do you still crush on her? Is this the new generation's way of showing love?" A voice that sounded like the chain spirit asked._

_"W-Wha-Sora?! Is that you? And you don't understand how my relationship with Sakura works! It's just something that she...does..." _

_"Yes, I can communicate with you within your head just like you can as well, Do not worry though as nobody else can hear our conversation. There is nobody that can be aware of us. I seriously doubt it." _

_"Well then make sure not to comment on everything that happen's with me, I'd like to avoid getting a headache and I feel like in that situation it would be a massive pain..."  
_

_"Understood Young one. I'll keep that in mind." As the voice seemed to just shut off._

"Alright then...Time to begin my day."

Naruto proceeded forth with his normal routine. He showered and brushed. He did a little exercise and proceeded to eat, and prior to leaving carried the chain for five seconds. Which of course lead to Naruto feeling awful for a few minutes after but afterwards was on his way to the Academy. On his way to school he wasn't looking as he seemed to be staring off into nothing before he crashed into the back of an unknown boy who was around his size.

"Oh! sorry about that!" Naruto apologized quickly. The boy turned around and Naruto got a better look. He had white,silver hair which nearly covered his eye's from the front but besides that was of relatively normal size. He had piercing, deep, red eyes that looked almost as if they were staring into someone's soul. He wore a black shirt with a white vest on it, alongside a pair of black pants alongside sandals, his toenails painted black. Besides that though, Nothing else really caught his eye.

"I don't think I've ever seen you before! Are you new? My name's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Konoha's Future Hokage as well as Future Hero! Remember that!" As he pointed at the boy." The boy smiled as If happy too see someone with the motivation the boy had to seemingly push himself.

"You have quite the enthusiasm Naruto-san. I've never seen someone as eccentric as you haha." The boy responded politely.

"You don't need to reply with honorifics, I'm personally not a fan of them.

"Oh? Is that so? Good to know. I myself don't like the use of honorifics either. I myself find them to be somewhat unpleasant at times and they can be distracting in varying ways..." The boy responded back with the same smile.

_"Naruto. Let us leave." The chain spirit suddenly spoke up in his head._

_Naruto, who was surprised by the sudden call of his Name by the spirit, responded with "Why though exactly? Danger nearby?" Naruto asked confused._

_"This...thing...in front of you...His presence disturbs me...It's not right..." The Chain spirit added sounding somewhat distraught_

"Well! I'm kind of in a rush to get the academy for something important today! Could you tell me your name? I'll keep in touch if possible." Naruto said while scratching his head nervously.

"Sure. The Name's Ito. Nice meeting you Naruto." The boy said while retaining his smile.

"Alright! see you later!" Naruto said as he began running to the academy. Ito looked at Naruto as he ran to the academy.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Interesting..." Ito said while closing his eyes.

* * *

**(Flashback) **

**Hiruzen Sarutobi (God of Shinobi)**

Hiruzen stared at the boy that had just entered into his office. The boy in return also stared at Hiruzen as he slowly made his way forward coming up to the desk. He proceeded to bow

"Hokage-sama. It is an honor to meet you. I've never been called upon before so this is quite incredible for me If i'm being honest." He said with a smile while slowly putting his head up.

"There's no need to bow young one. The business we have isn't very serious and I don't believe it to be necessary." Hiruzen said

"Well of course I'd have to insist Hokage-sama, It's just how I am. Regardless, I assume you called upon me about understanding me further before placing on my team?" Ito asked.

"Yes actually. You see, You are a relative unknown and I myself was not familiar with someone like you within the village to my great shape considering the potential you seem to harness. This also leads me to this question. Why do you intentionally hold back? What are you hiding?"

"My my...You have quite the superstition Hokage-sama haha. Regardless, I simply don't seek fit to reveal my power in those exam section's. A Shinobi shouldn't have to show what he has for a mere "exam" It's flawed. I myself believe that the village exam's should be more survival-fit, A better environment for the testing of-" He couldn't finish as Hiruzen interrupted not liking where this was going one bit.

"I'll consider it, but no promises. After all, something like that sounds more like something Danzo would implement and that's not my cup of tea to be honest." Hiruzen said. He himself was well aware of what the War Hawk was capable of and he was quite sure that Danzo himself would almost certainly hold an interest in such an idea over his war-mongering beliefs.

"Haha, It's fine. Back to the topic though, As I've said before I simply held no desire to show my talents that may or may not be. It's possible that maybe I did really well on certain sections because those were the only thing's I was good at, even then maybe not. You, as the hokage should figure it out." Ito said with a laugh.

"I myself shouldn't have to figure it out. You shouldn't be so childish as to chide me for something that I can't completely focus on when they are many other thing's I must do for the sake of this village." He firmly responded back.

The smile on Ito faded as into what appeared to be a rare face of anger from the boy.

"That's contradictory Hokage-sama. You don't seem to focus much on the academy, but when it comes to the boy "Naruto" You act as If you've been following the academy for a while and know of every single little thing happening. Why not just come out and admit to Naruto that-"

"You dare question my relationship with Naruto? You are crossing a line boy! You should know Naruto's issues are far more distant then just the academy!" Hiruzen said as he suddenly stood up while slamming his hands on the table in anger. The God of Shinobi seemed very intimidating with the Killing Intent flooding out, but Ito was not bothered.

"There are many orphans that are like Naruto's case. I understand Naruto has it far worse thank's to that little seal on his stomach, but you still contradict yourself. Even the It doesn't necessarily bother me as much as it probably bother's you when you go to sleep at night but just be aware of that. I myself do hope to meet that boy. Call it a hunch but I feel like that boy might become exactly what this village need's." Ito said while his smile slowly resurfaced back.

"I'd be careful with him though. I wouldn't be surprised if a boy like him could become the Greatest hope to ever exist and become a Child of Prodigy. However, I myself could believe just as easily If the boy was an illusion and will light the path to show us that no matter how pure a soul and how much they work towards something, It will not happen. If that end's up being the case, then it'll be on everyone's heads, and punishment will almost certainly be served." The boy known as Ito said eerily.

"You...You speak as If you lived and walked on this earth for years and yet you are only a mere twelve year old...What are you hiding?..." Hiruzen asked suspiciously.

"Me?...Haha, what kind of question is that Hokage-sama? I'm just a mere citizen that is worried for the future of Konohagakure..." He said as his smile grew while his eyes closed.

Hiruzen maintained his gaze but decided to switch the subject once more.

"Fine then. Now then, can you describe to me how you would grade your skills..."

"Average Taijutsu and Above Average Ninjutsu. My talent mainly lies within Genjutsu." The boy responded in a simple manner.

"Is there any jutsu in particular that you believe to be quite unique to you and or your strongest?"

"Haha, Deception is the greatest tool of a Shinobi Hokage-sama...You of all people should know this..." Ito said as If he would fall for such a thing.

"Well you've done your homework...Impressive." Hiruzen said with a smirk.

"Who would I be If I didn't? I'm an orphan, It's not like I've got much else to do. The Orphanage is a place I go back to occasionally but It's a place of bad memories so I don't have much else to do." He said while scratching his head, seemingly bored.

"Orphanage? Bad memories? Does It have something to do with the fire-"

Hiruzen didn't finish his sentence as he noticed the boy suddenly tensed up and stared at him directly. The boy's face changed to a simple expressionless face, The boy leaked nothing such as Killing Intent and just looked content in a way. However, Hiruzen felt something off regarding this change in the boy and decided to not inquire, It just didn't **feel right.**

"I apologize. I did not mean to remind you of any bad memories." Hiruzen apologized with concern evident.

"It's okay Hokage-sama, It's understandable you wouldn't be aware of my case." Ito said once again with his signature smile.

"I don't have much time left for this meeting so I'll be up front. Your team as of now will likely be with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. You will have Kakashi as your Sensei and will be known as Team 7. Any Issues?" Hiruzen said sternly.

"No. I'm actually rather excited to work with Naruto. Can't say the same thing for the Uchiha considering his attitude but It's fine. Kakashi Is also someone that I believe is formidable enough to lead us. I have no issues."

"Alright then, You are free to go. I thank you for your time Ito." As Ito had begun walking to the door until he suddenly stopped.

**No Hokage-sama. I thank you for giving me the time to talk with you.**

**It was an enlightening experience for me.**

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha (The Uchiha Survivor) **

Today was the day for Sasuke Uchiha, The Last Uchiha.

Well, not including his bother. Soon enough though he wouldn't have to disqualify him though, as he'd be sure to kill Itachi. However, he wouldn't let thoughts of his brother cloud his thoughts, He instead though of the teams that would be announced today. He himself while somewhat excited, couldn't help but feel no matter who he was paired with that he would not be happy.

Sakura would not do anything to further her training. She'd most likely just follow and trail him all over the place while simply praising him for every action that he did. Not that he wasn't complaining but he did feel that 2 teammates alongside him was better then 1 fan and a teammate. Just his opinion though.

Ino was relatively the same case, but she did seem to show the desire to furthen himself so he gave her the benefit of a doubt. Even then though he was still relatively unsure with her being a good teammate either.

Kiba was just plain annoying. He smelled too, and dear god did he smell. Kiba however just seemed lackluster and not impressive at all, the boy seemed like the type to be content at where he was at instead of working forward.

Shino would be a relatively good teammate because he kept to himself and had a quiet but intuitive attitude. The only problem would be the question of his skills considering Shino's overall Ninjutsu and Taijutsu scores wasn't very good out of the boys, which wasn't a very good sign.

Choji and Shikamaru would be workable as well, but in the end he felt that they would just to troublesome a pair to deal with depending on a situation considering their mindsets were simply too "light" for him.

Hinata had potential but her own timidness was her downfall since she had no confidence. Sasuke felt she would do more harm then good for a team in her current state, and Sasuke just didn't want liabilities.

This of course left him with the dobe...Naruto... The boy was someone Sasuke simply cannot stand. In fact, the less said, The better. Anything would be better then Naruto being on his team, but he wouldn't voice it.

Every single possible partner for the Uchiha was just not good enough for Sasuke. Sasuke just did not like the crop that he had to deal with considering they were either too weak for someone like him, or they simply were just far too annoying to deal with.

He was an Uchiha, Everyone should bow to him and should be ready to be lead by him no matter what. His power was unmatched and top notch, He knew that in the future he'd be the one to lead, and that was something that he would stick to on his life. Sasuke just knew that he was far above the rest of his class and he was ready to show it.

**Soon enough, Every Village will know the name and terror of Sasuke Uchiha**

**And by my honor I swear...**

**"Itachi! I'll kill you for what you did to Mother and Father!"**

* * *

**Ito (?)**

There was nothing.

There was once a world, something he could remember. Memories that existed. Feelings to be felt. A life to be had.

An existence.

What was an existence?

Ito at one point was something, but he had long since forgotten his purpose, or even who he was. Nothing about him truthfully existed no matter how much one would argue.

He almost felt like a ghost, His removal of a presence and nobody would notice, he was Zero, he was nothing...He mean't nothing. An entire existence that could be fabricated and the world wouldn't bat an eye.

Naruto Uzumaki.

The boy interested him. Unlike him, He had constant attention. A feeling of being noticed. He had aspirations. Even if many hated him for what he held, He simply kept moving forward while all the attention was on him. If he one day vanished, His presence wouldn't be gone without notice, many would question such a thing. In fact, many would probably react and be glad that the demon was gone. A parade might even be thrown just off that sole purpose, in other words his existence was essentially being appraised.

Ito's smile grew.

The boy himself apparently had dreams as well. He wanted to be hokage. He wanted to lead this village and help it, He wanted to take it to greatness. The same village that despises him and hates him for something that was not his choice. Hating him for what he held. Hating him for even just being there. When that was far from the case, The boy was a true example of a hero. Holding a demon like the Kyubi was not an easy task, and yet not once did the boy even get remotely closed to getting moved into darkness. No matter what happened, No matter the despair, The boy simply kept his head up and kept moving. It was like a light at the end of a long,long, dark tunnel. If that light existed, there was hope, there was a dream, there was a **possibility**.

Ito's smile turned into a face of contorted hate and anger suddenly.

**And he hated it.**

**That boy's existence was a complete sight at his own. His very existence, Everything, he was something that he could not bare. No matter how screwed the boy was, No matter how much hate he got, No matter how pure his soul. One thing differed from him and Naruto that greatly angered Ito.**

**The boy's existence was acknowledged.**

**The village knew of him. The village hated him. The village bad-mouthed him. The village talked of him like he was a plague.**

**But this showed that the village knew of him. They were aware of him. Instead of being a pebble on the side of a road, he was a massive sculpture that was on the side that most simply had to stop and look at because of it's presence. The boy simply radiated presence everywhere he went. It was like the boy's existence attracted everything towards him like a light to moth's.**

**Yet, here he stood. **

**All he knew was he was known as Ito.**

**He was not aware of his last name or even his former memories, He was completely unknown and gone.**

**He was not acknowledged. The village did not hate or love him. They didn't talk of him. They didn't avoid him. **

**The village did not know of him. They weren't aware of his very existence. Unlike Naruto, he was just that pebble on the side of the road that was ignored, he was far too small to be given any care for and he held nothing that attributed any attention. No matter how bad the attention Naruto got, he still got one thing.**

**Acknowledgement.**

**Something that he could never get, no matter what unless he remembered his old self or his memories. Now though, he was nothing, He was a 0. He was empty. He was just as alive as much as he was technically dead.**

**As a result, Ito wanted nothing but the world's end. He wanted to destroy the village, He wanted to destroy the nearby places. He wanted to destroy the other village's. **

**He wanted to destroy the world for one reason.**

**Acknowledgement.**

**He knew there was way's to go, but he intended the acquire the power he needed for it and when It came down to that point. He'd make sure to destroy everything. Cause suffering. Cause harm. Do everything possible to cause some sort of Acknowledgement from that people that he existed. He would make sure people knew who he was, They would know his name, They would know him, and he'd feel something...something that he hadn't felt in a long time. After all...**

**It would be a fitting punishment to the **

**World for taking the only person that had ever **

**Truly Acknowledged Him**

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki (Future Hero)**

Naruto's encounter with the boy Ito was rather...strange.

Naruto himself didn't feel like Ito was in any way dangerous besides being a little creepy. Even then though, he seemed to directly scare his chain spirit enough for it to comment to Naruto that he should leave. The more Naruto thought about the situation the more it made his head hurt so for the time being decided to just ignore it.

Naruto's main focus at the moment was what would occur in the academy. He knew that team's would be picked and a sensei would also take up the team obviously. He just didn't know what his preferences were for who he'd want in his team. He wasn't too keen on any of the girls, He liked Sakura but she only saw it fit to use him as a punching and insult bag. Ino just didn't really care about Naruto and kept her distance, and Hinata never seemed to talk or say anything for some reason. He personally didn't even know how he'd do with any of the boys, Shikamaru and Choji would be nice but he doubt that he'd get them together, Kiba was just not tolerable at all, and Shino was a complete unknown.

The Uchiha was someone Naruto really hoped he didn't get on the same team. He was an insufferable ass in every single way to Naruto, everything about him just rubbed him off badly. He was stuck-up as all hell and would treat everyone below him. He'd always considered the Uchiha as his rival and It would go without saying if at this point he didn't consider him as a borderline enemy just off his own damn attitude. It didn't help that Naruto had never won a one on one with Sasuke and as a result It only lead to Sasuke rubbing off his victories as much as possible while calling out Naruto as a dobe, That damn teme.

Naruto however was still well aware of what was to come, and he intended to work and train so he'd be able to lead his team or assist them no matter who it would be. No matter how insufferable a team was still a team, and he'd make sure it would stick instead of having to fall apart from mere chemistry issues. Naruto would make sure of it.

Naruto's thoughts would linger until he finally came to the entrance of the Academy. This would be his mark, the Ninja world would never forget him and he'd make sure of it. This would be the beginning, A journey of a hero and future leader to the people.

**Naruto would make sure of it.**

* * *

**Academy Classroom**

Mostly everyone had already gotten to the class. Shikamaru had his head down, Choji was eating chips, Shino simply waited, Hinata was looking anxious, and Kiba seemed to be playing with Akamaru. Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura, and Ino had yet to arrive but when they arrived it was sure to be-

Sakura and Ino had just arrived.

Both ran through the door as they were screamed at each other.

"HELL NO FOREHEAD! I'LL BE SITTING NEXT TO SASUKE! Ino screamed out

"NO WAY! IF ANYTHING SASUKE WOULD LOVE SIT NEXT TO ME! I'VE GOT BEAUTY AND SMARTS! YOU'VE ONLY GOT ONE PART INO!" Sakura screamed back out

"ALL THE SMARTS WENT TO YOUR FOREHEAD!"

"WHY YOUUUUUU!"

Sakura and Ino butted foreheads as they stared at each other angrily.

"You guys do know that Sasuke isn't even here yet right?" Kiba spoke up

"SHUT UP KIBA!" Both Ino and Sakura screamed out as they continued their actions for the next few minutes until Sasuke came in and sat down. Completely ignoring the situation going on between Ino and Sakura.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun! You'd love for me to sit next you am I right?" Ino asked

"Don't be stupid Ino! Sasuke-kun clearly would love me sitting next to him.

They butted foreheads once more not noticing Naruto walking into the classroom and taking the seat next to Sasuke.

"Wait a minute! Naruto you took the damn seat!" Ino shouted out

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO! MOVE OUT OF THE DAMN SEAT OR I'LL PUT YOU THROUGH A DAMN WALL!" Sakura screamed out

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but I sat here first." Naruto said with his hand's up.

Sakura proceeded to raise her arm preparing to hit Naruto until her arm was suddenly caught.

"He doesn't warrant pain just because he refused you the seat, You should watch how you raise your arm to your allies." A voice seriously said. Naruto looked to his side and noticed it was Ito. Who at the moment actually seemed genuinely angry and had a frown on his face.

"Y-You...Who the hell are you!" Sakura shouted while pulling back her arm.

"I was looking to Introduce myself in a more fair-mannered approach but your actions eliminated that. My name is Ito. I am among the students here to be selected to teams." Ito said calmly as his smile formed back in his face. "Now then, why don't you girls go sit somewhere else within the class, I am certain that you'll have time to chat with the Uchiha at another occasion."

Sakura walked off fuming with anger as she sat in the back, while Ino simply stared at the boy mildly flustered as she went on the other side of Sakura to sit.

"T-Thank you...Don't think I really needed your help there though Ito..." Naruto whispered out

Ito's smile merely grew as his response, as he went to sit in the farthest corner while waiting for the Instructor who would announce the teams. Nobody had to wait very long considering he came in only a few minutes later.

Sasuke stared at what had just happened in astonishment. "I didn't even sense his presence at all...Who is he? He doesn't even have a clan name!..." As Sasuke took his gaze to Ito.

"Hello everyone. I'd rather not waste time so I'll be announcing who your team's will be now."

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki,Sasuke Uchiha, and Ito."

"OH COME ON! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE WITH TEME!" Naruto shouted out.

"Likewise. Why do I have to be with the dobe..." Sasuke said.

"Why does Naruto of all people get to be with Sasuke and we don't..." Sakura and Ino both said as rainclouds formed over them.

Hinata was saddened as she looked down. _I was hoping I'd get to be with Naruto-kun..._

"If you got complaints take it to the Hokage, I'm not responsible for this." The Instructor said without much care.

"Now then, Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka." Shino and Kiba gave each a look of understanding and a nod. Hinata was still looking at the floor, still saddened by not being with Naruto."

"Wait a minute, The Team's are usually in 3, and with that boy somehow being with Naruto and Sasuke, what happens to one of us?" Sakura asked.

"Oh that's easy. You see..." He coughed as he began.

"Team 10 will be Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi"

"Wait! so were going to be in a...SQUAD OF 4!" Ino shouted out.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I'M GONNA DIE WITH THIS TEAM! WHY CAN'T I BE WITH SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screamed out

"This doesn't so bad to be honest...Shika what do you think?" Choji asked

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru said

"Your Instructors will show up not too long from now, Make sure to be prepared for when they do arrive. Be respectful and mature, They don't want to have any bad first opinions of you all..." The Instructor said as he walked out.

"I could have been with Sasuke-kun...why do I have to be in this team..." Sakura muttered out

"I have to be with forehead...what a pain..." Ino muttered out

Naruto stared at the 2 girls in his back until he decided to simply change it up.

_"Hey...Sora..." Naruto called out in his head._

_"Yes? Young one?" Sora answered back_

_"I got my team placements. Any opinions on getting placed with Sasuke and Ito?..."_

_"You were placed on a team...with the Uchiha...and the Ito boy?..." Sora asked_

_"Yep. I have a feeling this is going to be a drag..." Naruto said_

Shikamaru sneezed in the back suddenly.

_'That's...Interesting...but still...keep your guard up. "The Uchiha will just be a snob but I still firmly believe that the Ito boy is not what he seems..." _

_"Are you sure?...Maybe you're just overthinking this Sora..." Naruto said_

_"No. I have no reason to overthink something like this. That boy is just not right. Keep your eye on him. Just trust me on this." _

_"Whatever you say Sora...but what about my Void Jutsu? should I be using it or sharing it?..."_

_"That's up to you young one. I'd be cautious considering the Uchiha's arrogance and the Ito boy being very strange..." He simply stated._

_"Alright then. Thank's Sora." Naruto said as he cut off the_ connection.

Everyone in the class waited for there teacher's to come, It didn't take long for the first one to arrive.

"Team 8. Come with me." A Woman with interesting red eye's said.

Not too long after that, the next one came.

"Team 10. Let's go." A Man with a cigarette said.

Which left Naruto, Sasuke, and Ito in their current predicament.

10 minutes passed.

20.

30.

40.

50.

An hour had passed and yet, their teacher was nowhere to be seen whatsoever.

"Damn it! Where the hell is he! Why take a genin team If you're going to be this damn late!

"Calm down dobe, getting riled up doesn't mean much..." Sasuke said simply.

"Why you Teme!" Naruto said as he started walking up to Sasuke. However, Ito got in the way of Naruto before any confrontation could happen.

"Calm down now you two. Let us not create any unneeded tension...We are going to be a team, we can't let grudges get in the way." Ito said.

"There won't be any tension...It'll just be a little ass kissing for -up Uchiha over here! Naruto said

"Dobe!..." Sasuke muttered out angrily

"Teme!" Naruto muttered out angrily. Both began to butt their forehead's together.

The door suddenly opened as Naruto,Sasuke, and Ito all looked immediately at the door as they saw their apparent sensei looking at all of them.

"This is Team 7...right?" He asked.

Naruto,Sasuke,and Ito all nodded.

The apparent sensei started laughing as he stepped further giving them a good luck of his mask and white hair.

**Look's like this will be worth my time after all...**

* * *

**AN: Thank's for Reading! I'm looking to increase the size of future chapter's, so I don't know If I'll be doing the every day pace again, but we'll see where thing's will end up going. :P**

**Cloudy Out! :D**


	6. The Session

**Naruto: Chains of Fate**

**(Chapter 6)**

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki (Future Hero)**

All 3 of us. Ito,Sasuke, and I were huddled up in that classroom waiting all about to come to blows and there was our supposed Sensei just staring at us like a scientist finding a new specimen. The staring lasted for a minute between all 4 of us until our supposed Sensei confirmed himself.

"Meet me on the rooftop in 5 minutes. Don't be late." He simply said and then shunshin'd away.

Not too long afterwards I let go of Sasuke's shirt as he did to I and I immediately sought myself to head out. Ito ran up behind to follow me and Sasuke also walked off not too long after.

When we got to the roof, we saw him on the roof reading a book as he seemed to patiently wait for us. Not at all looking bothered that he was late by about an hour.

"Alright sit down everyone. Let's have ourselves some introductions" He simply said without even looking at us. All 3 of us sat down.

"Why don't you start us off sensei?..." I asked

"Name's Kakashi. What I like and hate?...Don't feel like telling you...Dreams for the Future?...I don't really have any...My hobbies?...I have many hobbies." He said sounding bored. Also made for some great info...just kidding, he barely mentioned anything in his description...

"Alright then. You first, over there." Sensei pointed at Ito.

"Well then! I like daily walks around the village and occasionally helping at the Academy. I hate existing without acknowledgement and being blamed for things you did not do. My dream for the future is to gain respect from everyone. My hobbies consist of...well...Walking around the village and helping at the academy." He said with a smile.

Kakashi's eye's narrowed at a few points but besides that he didn't look bothered.

"Alright. You next Uchiha." Kakashi said

"...I hate a lot of things...and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone..."  
Sasuke said with his hands together and a menacing look.

"Scary..Alright blondie, you're up." Kakashi said as tick marks showed on Naruto's head.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki! I like-"

*RING RING RING* a sudden noise made

"My timer went off. Sorry Naruto. You'll get a chance next time!...maybe..." Kakashi said

"Regardless, Meet me at the training grounds tomorrow. Don't eat." Kakashi said before disappearing.

Sasuke immediately left as soon as Kakashi left which left me and Ito on the roof.

"Should we listen to him?..." I asked Ito.

"Up to you. I personally wouldn't believe him but then again he might very well serious and probably doesn't want us to..."

"What a pain..." I said while scratching my head. "Well! I'll be off Ito! See you tomorrow!" I said as I walked off.

Whatever Kakashi-sensei had ready for tomorrow. He'd be sure to do well in! He'd make sure that Kakashi would pay for not letting him do his damn introduction!...

* * *

**The Next Day...**

Naruto had been prepared well enough for what was to come. He decided to listen to what his sensei and not eat, but he couldn't speak for what his teammates would do.

Naruto was ready for anything that would come his way! He'd make sure to let his Sensei know that he mean't business!

When Naruto arrived, he saw both his teammates already there, Ito was laying down while staring at the sky and Sasuke seemed to be sleeping next to a tree. Naruto simply rested up next to a tree as he waited for Kakashi-sensei to show up. He did show up roughly 5 minutes later as he stared at the 3 genin briefly before speaking.

"Alright my little genin...Today were doing the bell-test..." Kakashi said while clapping his hands together and pulling out 2 bells.

"You three will fight me to get those bell's. Fail to get them and you're sent back to the academy...If you get them...you pass..." Kakashi said

"Wait...why is there only two?..." Ito asked

"Because only 2 of you will graduate." Kakashi replied back

"You can't do that! That's not fair at all!" I yelled back

"My team. My rules." Kakashi said in a tone with no room for argument.

...

"We ready?...All right then you three...come at me..." Kakashi said

Sasuke,Naruto, and Ito took a few steps back as they analyzed what they could possibly do in the situation currently.

"Hey...Dobe..." Sasuke whispered out

"Yeah Teme?" I replied back

"I already discussed this with Ito and he was cool with it...Ito and I will rush in with a jutsu ready and you'll sneak through with the use of a bunshin and force Kakashi into giving up one of the bell's...sound good?" Sasuke said

"I'm surprised that you don't want yourself being the one to rush in and get the bell...why is that? Naruto asked

"I hate to admit it but your skills in such a situation allow you for an easier time to shake up the bell compared to what Ito and I can possibly do in that category..." Sasuke said begrudgingly.

"All right! Let's go!" Naruto said.

Sasuke and Ito rushed in as they prepared their jutsu.

**Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu!- **Sasuke called out

**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!- **Ito called out

_Both using fire style Jutsu's...how original... _Naruto thought to himself as he sneaked through and going through Kakashi's blind spot.

**Earth Style: Mud Wall!- **Kakashi shouted out

The Fireball Jutsu's failed to get through the mud wall but did damage it. Kakashi seemed distracted enough though as naruto ran up from behind Kakashi diving for the bell's.

At the same time, Kakashi turned around towards his right and Naruto dived into the ground. Kakashi took a few steps back as he stared onto his students.

"C'mon now you'll have to do better then that!" Kakashi said tauntingly

"Do you guys got anything else we can load up?" I asked Ito and Sasuke

"Try to pull out as many **Kage Bunshin** as you can...We'll all rush him...Were bound to at least get one..." Ito said

"Anything Sasuke?" I asked Sasuke for a possible suggestion

"No...Let's just go with that..." Sasuke replied back. I spawned about 50 **Kage Bunshin's **and ran up with the rest of Team 7 as we all went to Kakashi. Kakashi didn't look affected at all. He just yawned as if bored, pulled out his book and just...well...waited for us?... As soon as well got to him he dodged 2 Kicks from **Kage Bunshin **Then proceeded to stomp the rest of them with just Pure Taijutsu, while also completely ignoring our taijutsu as if we were fodder. After taking down the majority of the bunshin he kicked Sasuke and I and then proceeded to push away Ito who went a few good steps.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Ito shouted out. "Were going for Plan C!...I'm going to utilize something that will definitely get us those bell's!..." He said looking at us with a smile...

I simply nodded, but Sasuke grit his teeth in anger.

"If only I had my Sharingan..." He said to himself in anger

"Kakashi-Sensei! Be Ready!"

Kakashi simply kept his eye's on the book and didn't even seem to care.

Ito clenched his fists and stood up properly as a blank face took up his face. He appeared to be meditating in a way as his eye's were closed and it looked like he was gathering up his chakra. He stood like that for about a minute until suddenly, Kakashi put his back in and looked to get into a stance surprisingly enough. A few seconds later Energy that looked alot like Void gathered up in Ito's hands as his face clenched...

"_I was correct...This boy is strange...He too can use Void Jutsu..." Sora suddenly called out in my head_

_"WAIT! He can use Void Jutsu as well?!" I asked out disbelievingly_

_"Moreso...It's possible that he could even wield both Light and Darkness considering I sense it within him as well...however...It seem's like there's a wall from that power to his body and soul...Like he's forgotten how to use it..." Sora said seriously_

_"Regardless. Pay attention young one...I believe your Sensei will handle this fight without too much difficulty but if he lets his guard down he'll pay..." Sora said as if predicting the outcome_

"Head my words...call upon thee...two swords there...fall upon me..." Ito called out... He started to tense up after saying it and then followed it up...

**"Void Style Jutsu: Hama and Mudo!" **Ito shouted as two waves of chakra formed in his hand which turned into swords. The Sword on his Left was a sword of Darkness and seemed...wrong...in every aspect. Looking at it reminded Naruto of his ritual of carrying his chains every day for a few seconds. It had kanji of unknown words written all over it like some sort of design. The sword on his right was the complete opposite. It shone a brilliant light and seemed to be carrying Light within it. It looked a lot like a Scimtar as well. There was nothing to distinguish it though from any other Scimtar except for the fact that it seemed to shine out light.

"Are you ready? Kakashi-Sensei?" Ito asked. Kakashi Nodded in response.

Ito immediately charged at Kakashi with swords in hand as he sliced at Kakashi while seemingly trying to get the bell's at the same time, None of his hits connected though as Kakashi kicked Ito in the stomach. Ito was sent back a few feet and immediately threw Mudo at Kakashi. Kakashi moved out the way as Mudo connected into a tree.

"Idiot...He just costed himself a weapon..." Sasuke said as I continued to stare on.

Ito rushed back in with his Scimtar but Kakashi avoided every hit while also getting in some taijutsu attacks. Ito stopped his attack for a second and then out of nowhere went for a low slice with his sword. Kakashi jumped into the air and through that his sword in the tree started to shake and then...It flew back into Ito's hand as he went for a direct slice onto Kakashi. The whole sequence completely shocked Sasuke and also shocked me hard as well.

Even crazier, Kakashi's reaction time was incredible as he balanced himself to land directly onto the sword...then flipped himself to land behind Ito and then Roundhouse kicked him as Ito landed into the ground hard. Ito lay on the ground in apparent pain as his sword's faded away.

"Quite the show Ito. If I had been just a little slower or let my guard down, I probably would have lost..." Kakashi said while putting his hands on his hips.

Ito then raised his hand however to show he actually had still gotten a bell though! Sasuke,Kakashi-sensei, and I all in shock.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei...you still kind of let your guard down!" He said with a smile as he slowly got up.

Kakashi stared on in shock but replied back

"Wow...I didn't even notice...nice job Ito. I-" Kakashi continued congratulating Ito as I slowly crept up behind Kakashi-sensei and then...took the bell from his hand stuttered back a few steps.

"Well! I still have the other- GAH!" Kakashi looked at his hand as he noticed he did not have the other bell. He looked at Naruto who threw the bell at Sasuke's hand.

"Hey Teme. You and Ito can graduate. I'm okay with staying back for another year."

"You...You sure about this Dobe?" Sasuke asked. Ito simply stared on.

"Yes. Teme." I replied back

"Actually! You all pass!" Kakashi shouted out as all 3 of us looked at Sensei in suprise

"Not only was skill shown that I haven't seen in some time!...but you all showed teamwork! An absolute crucial need for a team. In fact, Let me tell you all something..." As Sasuke,Ito, and I all gathered up.

**"In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."  
**

Kakashi said in a tone devoid of anything but seriousness.

"Now then. We'll all meet here again for the rest of our meetings. I'm quite interested in what all 3 of you have and I think you can be a fantastic unit."

Naruto,Sasuke, and Ito all walked off and left as Kakashi left himself. Kakashi had to think of what had just occurred.

**"What was the ability that Ito used..."**

* * *

**JUTSU:**

**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu: A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth, either as a massive sphere or as a continuous flame-thrower. The released flames will engulf their target, and is capable of leaving a crater in the ground's surface. The scope of this attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered.**

**Classification: Ninjutsu**

**Rank: C-Rank**

**Earth Style: Mud Wall: ****The user converts chakra in their body into an earthen material that they spit from their mouth; the more skilled the user, the greater the volume of earth can then be created. The earth quickly piles up into a defensive wall, blocking incoming attacks. Although the muddy material is solid on its own, it is further fortified with a coat of chakra, making it more resistant to fire and water than it would otherwise be.**

**Classification: Ninjutsu**

**Rank: B-Rank**

**Void Style: Hama: A Sword that appears to be a Scimtar. Seems to be Sword of purity and has no real design or difference from any other Scimtar except seemingly expelling out Light from itself. The Sword was once said to contain the power to kill those it desires dead in just one hit. However, It's unknown if this is a myth or fact. Hama can also return to it's wielder no matter where it is, being able to fly to the wielder's hand like a boomerang or simply reappear in their hand.**

**Classification: Ninjutsu/Kenjutsu**

**Rank: C-Rank**

**Void Style: Mudo: A Sword that has no real appearance to it besides being filled with darkness and having strange kanji designs scattered all over it. It's often compared to the power that one see's when not using to the power of a chain and it is said that those not destined to wield the sword that attempt to use it will lose their body and soul. ****The Sword was once said to contain the power to kill those it desires dead in just one hit. However, It's unknown if this is a myth or fact. ****Mudo can also return to it's wielder no matter where it is, being able to fly to the wielder's hand like a boomerang or simply reappear in their hand.**

**Classification: Ninjutsu/Kenjutsu**

**Rank: C-Rank**

**Void Style: Mudo and Hama: When used together, the Swords are deadly and can devastate those who let their guard down or are not prepared. They work like how they normally do on their own, but there danger factor is amplified as they both are even more deadly while being dual wielded. **

**Classification: Ninjutsu/Kenjutsu**

**Rank: B-Rank**

* * *

**AN: Pace is going to start speeding up. I'm looking at starting up the Land of Waves Arc but I'll make sure to have it play out differently then how normally does it does of course. I'm looking at exploring Team 7 as a whole more and the questioning of Ito's apparent abilities even though he himself doesn't seem to be aware of them, most likely from his amnesiac nature...or maybe there's more. There's another danger lying in wait that will come to rear it's head soon enough. For now, Life for Team 7 is pretty easy.**

**Well! That's all for now!**

**Cloudy Out!**


	7. The Arrival

**Naruto: Chains of Fate**

**(Chapter 7)**

**(?) (?)**

* * *

His life as a leader and King was depressing. His reign had lasted for more than 30 years at this point, as he himself was 72 and his reign had long since lost any form of endearment to him. He Lead an organization with the kingdom that he also lead and unlike the rule of his kingdom, still enjoyed leading quite a bit.

The Organization was known as the 13 Sorrows. All 13 Individuals all were assigned a Roman Numeral to themselves and a part of their body. Each number was loosely based on the 13 Major Arcana as well.

The Arcana of the 13...

Fool of 0- Ito

Magician of I- Sazuki

Judgement of II

Empress of III

Emperor of IV- Oberon

The Hierophant of V

The Lovers of VI- Lilith

The Chariot of VII

Justice of VIII

The Hermit of IX

The Fortune of X- Nobuni

Strength of XI- Zarashi

The Hanged Man of XII

and Death of XIII

The Sin of XIV- Gigas

Each were given a specific power that of course went with what was assigned to them, and they were widely respected from the power's given to them by the Void and power's of Light and Dark combined. All 13 had immense skill and power that none could comprehend from the villages. He ruled over the land within the mountains and skies with no issue over his whole reign and was widely known as the greatest king to them. None of the village's knew of their greatness or power...After all...There were like worms, They existed but that's all they were...existing... They served no purpose but to scatter themselves among any remains that are left from others until more or left.

It wouldn't be for too long however...He intended to take the lands of the Hidden Village's and Daimyo's and rule over them...establishing him as the King of the new lands and to his hope, maybe even a god. The 13 Sorrows were already treated like God's within his lands, even though he was the one that built them up...he was just another king to the lands...not even in the same level or consideration as the 13 Sorrows.

With the acquisition of the hidden villages, there would be nothing preventing him from finally being treated as a God...an ascended being...

The appreciation he had sought for so long in his reign that he had never gotten! He who had lead the land to greatness! He who formed the same 13 Sorrows that were hailed as God's! He who was the true God among all!

He was beyond all!

The King could not daydream for long however... as the doors to the hall where he sat at his chair opened. There a man that slowly walked down the hall showed himself.

He gazed upon the man who walked down the halls. He who had black hair that nearly covered his eyes but still enough to see the sharp redness of them. His eyes also had a viper like retina...He almost didn't look human. His ears had gold hoop looking piercings that seemed to make noise every time he moved. He wore an abundant amount of jewelry which was diamonds and or gold, and around his neck was 5 gold chains that looked quite thick. The man's appearance looked almost if he had just gone out of bed almost...He had a basic gray shirt as well as pajamas to go with it and boots.

"You who come to me! The king! In such attire! The disgrace! What is you want filthy one!" The king angrily said

The man simply had his eyes on me as the guards that escorted him in and the guards at my side simply stared at him.

"Answer me boy!" I angrily shouted once more

The man closed his eyes as if he weren't even listening to me

"Answer him now or we'll have to kill you..." The guard said darkly

The man opened his eyes and spoke.

"Have you ever considered dying?..." He said with a mere smile while looking at the King. The King's eye's widened at the audacity of this...boy! To come in here and speak of such a thing and not expect to have his head taken off! He had bigger guts then he had thought from first seeing him!

"You have quite the guts to come in here and ask of me! The king! To do such an affair!...How did a boy like you even get in!..."

The stare stayed. Nothing changed.

"Refuse to speak eh?...You really want to die that bad!" The king's anger was boiling at this point.

The man closed his eyes and began laughing as he slowly up his eyes and his laughter turned back into a smile.

"Trash. Will always be...Trash." The man merely stated

"WHAT DID YOU-" The king couldn't finish as suddenly 4 portals opened up in the room and chain's flung out, Impaling all 4 guards in less then a second...like a blink of an eye...

The King stared in complete shock and awe...The 4 guards were slain in less then a second by a mere...boy!...The same boy who declared such things upon his throne! The same boy who called him! The king! Mere trash?!

"You...To defile the hall in such inpurity?! I'll have your head! Chain's be damned!" The king angrily said as he got up and pulled out a sword. The chains retreated back into the portals.

"Trash...you will not allow me to take the throne then by choice. Am I correct? The man stated once again confidently.

**"NO!"...**"I'll have your head boy!" The king glared with incredible intensity that most would be forced on their knees

"...So be it then...trash..." The man stated while closing his eyes.

A huge shadow took its course over the whole room as the king looked up. His anger changed drastically to that of terror as he gazed upon what he saw.

Hundred's of portal's all with different weapon's coming out of them...

Sword's,Spear's,Lance's...Everything...

"A king can resort to defending his honor when tested...They can resort to defending to their people...They can even resort to simply protecting a desire or a need..." The man said.

The king simply stared in terror.

"A king can be a hero to his people...Or he can be a tyrannical ruler and a filthy being to his people...however...There's also a third option..." The man's smile changed to that of a more sadistic one.

"Become a god to them...Allow their mind's to form new theories...let them know of who is truly ruling them...Let them know the power that rules over them...Let them know that the power of a god in unmatched...Slay their king...Establish dominance...Assert yourself over the trash..."

The king fell on the floor as teared went down as he stared in complete terror as even more portals opened up with weapons. The man slowly walked over to the king.

"Let them know who rules them...Let them be aware of the god that rules over them like common fodder..."

"Let them know that no matter how much they achieve...trash is still trash..."

"Change cannot be diverted...We are what we are...We will be what we will be..."

The desire to change...to become something else...It is a foolish desire of trash..."

The man crouched down and raised the king up by his chin with his finger.

"A being who will be beyond even a god desires a name...I cannot go by what I am no longer _my liege"_

He got up once again and began walking out the hall.

"So I've decided...I who rule over all... I who will ascend both godhood and trash...

"Let them know that your reign is over..."

The weapons all fell from the portals as they all launched at the king as the king screamed in heightened fear and terror.

The screams pierced throughout the castle...but nothing was heard...as all the guards throughout had been slain...

"Let them know of the one that will rule over them"

The screaming had stopped as the man was long dead from all the impale wounds and what not.

"Let them know that his name...is..."

**"Gigas."**


	8. Battle of Two

**Naruto: Chains of Fate**

**(Chapter 8)**

**Zarashi (The Eleventh Arcana)**

* * *

Zarashi walked the halls in the castle above the skies as he head towards the meeting he was originally supposed to have arrived too roughly 15 minutes ago. It was a complete pain in the ass to attend most of these meetings considering nearly nothing would get done besides some pointless jeering and suggestions, which at times could go on for an hour! It was just a complete shitfest. It didn't help that his pesky servants wouldn't stop bothering him about it, and he'd rather not have the heads of servants that couldn't even properly set themselves up within a fight, So he would usually do what they asked even with the constant desire to want to kill them off.

"Master Zarashi. The meeting is beyond these doors. We bid you farewell and will await within your room." The medium blonde-hair girl said as she walked away with the other male servant. However, before she could fully walk off her name was called out.

"Yo! Castella!" The blonde-haired girl turned around after hearing her name called by Zarashi.

"Yes Master Zarashi...how may I assist you?" she asked in a questioning manner.

"Someone within the thirteen's been digging into things they shouldn't be within my room...keep things secure and set up a seal. I'd rather not go on another rampage again..." He said to Castella.

"Understood Master Zarashi." Castella simply said as she went on her way. Zarashi simply stared at her fading back.

"..."

Zarashi turned around as he opened the door into the meeting room. There as he saw was the table being completely rowdy and going nuts as yelling and shouting was being spouted out. So much so that Zarashi simply went to his seat as the commotion continued.

"Seems like all that time didn't go to waste...Leader isn't even here yet." Zarashi quietly said to himself as he began to pay attention to what was going on within his table. It appeared there was an argument going on between a few members regarding the status of the boy that there was interest for.

"I just can't believe this shit!" What does leader even see in that damn brat! I'm a few years older then him and I've proved my worth 10x him at his age! He has nearly 0 value!" A young,short,petite looking girl said. she had purple pigtails to go alongside what appeared to be a cannon on her back as well as a small wand around her pocket area. She was also one of the youngest members, having recently just turned 15 years old as well. To go with said appearance was essentially a white and black dress with fluttery ends as well as somewhat high boots to go along with a chain around her neck that appeared to be...alive?...

"Sazuki-chan...I believe your expectations may be quite...out of this world to say the least...I firmly believe this boy's potential is well over-hyped...especially by someone of leader's status, but that is not to say that this boy doesn't seem to hold at least some value. Leader is not foolish, Not only is he the strongest warrior, he also comes with unparalleled intellect that none of us could even hope to reach even within a million years." A man said firmly. The man had long hair tied back into what was known as a topknot. He also had quite the unkept facial hair,with a rather long moustache. He wore a red robe with dragons imprinted all around alongside some weirdly exotic and unique designs. He also had a rather long sword tied onto the robe. His final defining feature was the kanji for emperor on his hand.

"The boy oozes potential! I honestly believe we have a very interesting prospect on our hands Oberon! one that could very well give me quite the fortune...and in many ways...hehe" the heavy man said. The man was gluttonous and well...quite large to say the least...he had a bowl cut to go alongside a evil-poker face look that looked as if he saw everyone in the room as below him. He wore a basic white shirt to go along with overalls, he also seemed to be eating popcorn while munching furiously with every bite.

"If anything, I think I'd let to get my hands on him first Nobuni...He seems quite juicy and just around my lane...Of course I'll wait for him to get older since i'm not a freak but I believe he does hold...vast...potential." The absolutely gorgeous woman said. She had long pink hair to go with a huge bust size and quite the nice body, most would even refer to her as an incubus with the way her body was built. She wore a spaghetti strap shirt that was made like a bra to go with denim shorts that showed off her legs and hips to their fullest. The interesting thing was her tattoo on her left arm, which was of a heart torn in half with a dagger impaled into it's broken half.

Zarashi couldn't go through further analyzing though as footsteps were heard outside the door as the sounds of the leader approaching silenced everyone. They all got off their chairs, went on one knee and bowed as the door opened with their leader standing in front of them all.

Zarashi looked up as he the saw leader stare at them all. The leader looked as vicious as usual, with black hair that stretched to his eyes, but enough to cover those red,viper looking eyes. His ears had gold hoop looking piercings that seemed to make noise every time he moved. He wore an abundant amount of jewelry which was diamonds and or gold, and around his neck was 5 gold chains that looked quite thick. This went along with Golden armour that seemed to be quite loud and sturdy as he walked within it to his main seat at the front. He slowly sat down as he stared at the table for a few moments. Thinking of it as a queue to stand up, the gluttonous man; Nobuni stood up. This proved to be...well...a mistake.

"Heya Leader! How's it-" Nobuni couldn't finish his sentence as Gigas formed a chain around his index finger and began to choke Nobuni while Gigas remained seated. Nobuni struggled with the chain attempting to take it off with the enormous pain it was causing.

"I don't believe I asked you to speak before I did Nobuni." Gigas stated.

"I was just...I was just!-" Nobuni couldn't finish as the chain tightened even harder as began to feel the effects of possibly passing out.

"Talk out of line again Nobuni...and I'll have your head on one of my pikes...and trust me...The pike would be a bigger loss to my storage then you ever could be...Realize the position you are in at the moment and be grateful. You are of the 13 Sorrows. You are not a mongrel. Don't begin acting like one.

"Yes..." Nobuni gasped out as the chains were ousted and sent back to Gigas, Nobuni collapsed on the floor catching his breath.

"Now then. On to today's subject for this meeting. It has come to my awareness that some of you have been asking quite a bit about the brat I've showed interest in." Gigas said in a calm tone

Heads around the meeting table began to nod to Gigas's question.

To be quite straight forward with you...this brat is already beginning to wield the power and potential of the chains at such a young age. Not to mention his hidden capabilities alongside the fact that he holds the nine-tails within him." Gigas explained

"It's even possible that this boy might be the "One" but even then...a demonic mongrel is still a mongrel...And if the dog's infection spreads...I'll put him down myself..." Gigas said with a smile

"Do you think he will pose a problem anytime soon?" I asked

"As of now...no. The boy is a fool. A fool with many possibilities and opportunities that await him depending on how his development goes. Regardless, he will never hold a candle to me...he will merely go from Trash...to mongrel." Gigas stated

"Hmph. I just hope this brat can even make me bleed! I haven had a lot of fun lately and a good fight is always fun." I said with a huge grin.

"There he goes...talking of a fight with bloodshed and leaving no honor bound...what a filthy animal" Oberon said while harshly staring at Zarashi.

"You really wanna go on about this shit again huh Oberon? I've already told you to cease ur talk about honor this and honor that! That shit means nothing!" I shouted out

"Honor is everything! To not live by your honor and blade is to be a disgrace to your existence! It's quite easy to tell why you're a savage!" Oberon shouted back

I stood up as I began to hover my hand around my sword.

"Keep talking Oberon...and I'll have more then just your head..." I said threateningly

"You can't take nothing! If you could take remotely anything you would saved your village you!-"

Oberon didn't finish as Zarashi launched out of his seat with his sword in hand. Right when his blade could cut through Oberon. Chains suddenly erupted from the ceiling, meeting table, and the hand of the person who sent them out...Gigas

"A challenge is always nice...A challenge with this much hatred thrown out...even better...A challenge that will lead to blood on this table and cause trouble for me...And we probably won't have an open casket funeral..." Gigas said with a deep, menacing frown.

Both Retreated to their seats, fearful of their leader.

However...I'll let this challenge continue. Continue this within the arena...I'm always excited for a challenge that will bring me joy to watch" Gigas said while walking out the room.

Right before Gigas left though, he said-

"The winner of this challenge will be granted full permissions to scout and assess the talents of the brat...

**May the best win...**

* * *

Zarashi and Oberon faced each other down as they stood within the area. The Sorrow 13 gathered as they prepared themselves for the "fiesta".

"Those two are so damn childish!" Sazuki said while pulling her pigtails and shouting out loud. "I've got actual things that need to get done and then these 2 complete IDIOTS have to just get themselves in this situation! and they call themselves Sorrow 13! pathetic!" Sazuki said in anger

"Relax Sazuki. We must have this duel as so their egos will be silenced for the time being." A voice was heard next to her as Sazuki turned around.

This lady was of course, the Empress of the III. She had beautiful,red hair tied in a form of an empress alongside being in a chinese-like white-robe with red flowers on it with a weird crystal-like tattoo on her forehead to go along with her makeup and red-crystal necklace around her neck. To finalize her gear was of course...sandals...

"Ah!...Iris-Sensei! I-I didn't expect you to seriously be here for such a foolish duel!" Sazuki said in surprise as well as being caught off guard.

"Quite the contrary Sazuki. I've told you before that I will always attend events or anything that correlates to what Gigas has told us." Iris calmly stated.

"B-But to watch these two idiots fight!...Iris-Sensei don't think you think such a scene is completely-"

"Sazuki. Enough. You have quite the volatile personality but you must work to realize that you must maintain true peace with yourself. I understand how you feel but you must realize that such feelings need to be restrained before they only begin to harm yourself." Iris said in a scolding tone to Sazuki.

"I...I'm sorry Iris-Sensei...I shall learn to restrain myself more." Sazuki said while looking at Iris.

"I hope you do Sazuki. Now let us sit down and watch the duel between Zarashi and Oberon." Iris said relaxingly. Iris and Sazuki both sat down as they themselves got ready for the match ahead.

*_Meanwhile...within the arena._*

"I wonder what shitty excuse you'll make about your honor when you lose this duel...Oberon..." Zarashi said with a grin on his face

"I'm not exactly sure Zarashi...I know you'll resort to your cheap excuse of saying the opponent was cheating...but then again, We are talking about you so its no surprise. Oberon said with no expression change.

"Tch...You'll pay for that one you damn rat..." Zarashi said as he got into a battle stance.

**COMMENCE IN 3**

"A rat?...that's a new one...but let's make one thing clear Zarashi." Oberon said

**COMMENCE IN 2**

"I was a king with great power. Feared and respected by all. I was a terror to all."

**COMMENCE IN 1**

"The only form of terror you had...Was by being a common street rat with 0 value."

**COMMENCE**

Zarashi shot off immediately as he pulled out his sword. His sword was a rusted,sharp sword. It was built almost like a regular sword albeit sharper and rustier. It had definitely seen many battles.

Oberon remained at his spot as he prepared his hand signs. "What a fool" He though to himself.

**"Samurai Style: Samurai of Venus!"** Oberon called out. A red Samurai formed not even a second later. The samurai was covered in flames alongside a flaming sword. He looked on at Zarashi as he moved forward. He blocked the attack from Zarashi as they went head to head.

"Hmph! Get out of the way! **"Water Style: Gunshot!" **Zarashi called out as the water went directly went onto the Samurai. The Samurai fell to the floor as he burned up and vanished from the water's damage. Zarashi looked and found Oberon was no longer in the same position he was in prior. He noticed too late as Oberon was behind and had roundhouse-kicked him from the behind as Zarashi came crashing down to the floor. Oberon stared down as he called out Zarashi.

"I expected nothing from you Zarashi! And yet not even a minute in and I'm already feeling robbed of my expectations! Oberon mockingly said. Zarashi flew out of the rubble with sword in hand, Essentially charging at Oberon who stood waiting.

**"Samurai Style: Samurai of Jupiter!" **Oberon called out. A Samurai formed, this time he was brown-colored and had a huge shield in hand with a very bulky body. He protected Oberon with all he could as he easily deflected all of Zarashi's attacks.

"Should have expected this from one of the most cowardly of the Sorrow-13! You damn bastard!" Zarashi said in anger as he continued to try to strike through it.

**Samurai Style: Samurai of Uranus and Samurai of Neptune!" **Oberon once again called out. The 2 samurai's were both blue in color. Neptune had what appeared to be large,powerful,punching gloves. While Uranus seemed to have a hook to hook someone in. Uranus threw out a hook to Zarashi, which Zarashi noticed in time and backed up from...

"Like I'd fall for something like that!" Zarashi said with a grin.

"Of course you'd fall for it. In fact...You just did fall for it." Oberon said with a huge grin.

"Wha-" Zarashi couldn't finish as he was punched in the back once again, by Neptune this time. He was in the middle of the arena lying on the floor in pain.

**"Samurai Style: Samurai of Saturn!" **The yellow samurai that formed seemed to be floating in the air with a large spear. He then dove somewhat further into the air, then came pouncing down feet first onto Zarashi. Zarashi coughed out blood from the power of the fall. The Samurai then backed up after the attack.

**"Samurai Style: Samurai of Mercury!" **A purple colored Samurai was spawned. He was incredibly quick, as he dashed around the arena before kicking Zarashi into the air, jumping into the air and then doing a harsh-kick to him as he fell right back down to the same spot he was in.

Zarashi at this point, was completely shocked. Absolutely shocked at how much stronger Oberon had grown and how much he himself had been slacking off.

"I would love to prolong your suffering for your poor attitude...but I'll just end this now so I can go do something that may be worth my time..." Oberon said as he put his hands together.

Suddenly, the **Samurai of Venus** returned. He himself didn't last long though as a black hole formed within the air which sucked up all of the samurai's within the arena. The power of the black began to manifest and grow wild as enormous winds came out of it alongside innate electrical damage and power!

"Damn it why go through all of this! He could have just ended this now! Sazuki said while holding her hands up from the power being emitted.

"..." Iris simply stared with no expression change.

Gigas merely had a smile on his face and was completely unaffected.

The black hole began to shape itself as it became a figure. The figure began to manifest and showed itself. It was a hulking samurai in all black armor with a mask that covered it's face. It also had a large cleaver and was emitting large amounts of power while simply standing and awaiting orders. Zarashi slowly got back up as he stared in shock.

"Sanesame...destroy him..." Was all Oberon said as the figure short forward and slammed his hand into Zarashi's chest.

**"GAHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Zarashi said in tremendous pain from merely one punch. This punch was followed by another.

**"GAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

And another.

**"GAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

And another.

**"GAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

It went on and on for a good few minutes until Oberon told it to stop. Oberon then spoke.

"Realize your place Zarashi...You were at one point one of our most lethal members but your own complacency and laziness got the better of you...You've become our most rotten and disgusting member...You serve nothing to us besides being folly because of your long-standing within the Sorrow-13. You've turned from a cocky,upstart, with incredible potential to back it up...to a cocky, distasteful, piece of trash...I expected nothing after so long and yet I still feel let down...You've truly become an utter-waste of garbage...What a shame..."

Oberon grabbed Zarashi by the throat as he lifted him up and threw him away a little, as to stand up and take his blow.

"Stand and face your defeat! Abide by the honor that I! The lord! Am giving you! Filthy street rat! Oberon commanded. Zarashi simply stared at the floor. Sword in hand. He was bloodied and looked in an awful state. His clothing essentially gone, the only thing left were his pants.

"This blow won't be fatal...in this arena...It's not my fault if you die outside of it..." Oberon lifted his sword and aimed.

"Goodbye! Zarashi of the Thirteenth!" Oberon shouted at.

The targeted blow was aimed as nearly everyone looked on in interest at the events that were about to occur.

"Zarashi!" Sazuki shouted out

Iris remained quiet on the outside...but on the inside...

"Oberon. You made a fatal mistake not ending this as quick as possible...I warned you..."

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

"Oberon. I must let you know before you go in there...end the fight quickly and do not get cocky...you'll pay the consequences..."

"Why is that?...I doubt he's developed anything that'll help him in such a situation but i'll hear you out empress..."

"His power now is nothing to scoff at, but he has definitely gotten weaker then he once was...That doesn't mean you should go into this without care...or you'll pay the consequences..."

"Oh?...and why is that?" Oberon asked with a sneer.

"It's because..."

***FLASHBACK END***

* * *

Oberon grabbed the blade that was aimed for him.

"Wha-What?!..." Oberon asked in utter shock

"When Zarashi takes damage. His power converts the damage he takes into power. The way the damage converts in turn corrupts him and awakens a state..."

Zarashi slowly got up as a menacing smile was on his face began to show.

"Where his **Bloodlust** takes control...and in this state..."

Zarashi slowly put his head up. His hair was now a shinier green, as he stared at Oberon. He now had red dash marks under his eyes, and a red cross now replaced his pupil within his left eye.

"He becomes beyond thought"

Zarashi laughed.

"He becomes beyond imagination"

Zarashi began to open his mouth.

"He returns to the form he was brought in from..."

Zarashi was about to speak.

"The one who destroyed a whole shinobi-village by himself..."

**"The Blood Seeker Zarashi!"**

Zarashi spoke

**Hey there!...It's been a while...I didn't think you'd forget such a handsome face...My liege...**

**Heheheheh**

* * *

**JUTSU:**

**Samurai Style: Samurai of Venus: Summons a Red Samurai covered in flames with a flaming sword. Can cause massive fire damage, but is very weak to water. Has many uses in other forms of the samurai techniques, like fusion.**

**Classification: Ninjutsu**

**Rank: A-Rank**

**Samurai Style: Samurai of Jupiter: Summons a Brown Samurai with a very bulky body and a large shield. Mainly used for defensive purposes. Is extremely difficult to penetrate through but apparently has shown weakness to taijutsu attacks in the past.**

**Classification: Ninjutsu**

**Rank: A-Rank**

**Samurai Style: Samurai of Uranus: Summons a Light-Blue Samurai with a hook that is usually used to capture or hook in enemies. Can be a deadly supportive Samurai if not dealt with or somehow shut-down.**

**Classification: Ninjutsu**

**Rank: A-Rank**

**Samurai Style: Samurai of Neptune: Summons a Dark-Blue Samurai with large punching gloves. Has incredibly powerful taijutsu, and is also extremely proficient in water and ice techniques. It is however, rather weak and can be dealt with rather quickly without proper cover.**

**Classification: Ninjutsu**

**Rank: A-Rank**

**Samurai Style: Samurai of Saturn: Summons a Yellow Samurai with a Large Spear, and can also float in the air with ease. Has no preference in the way it fights and will simply look for opportunities to put out damage.**

**Classification: Ninjutsu**

**Rank: A-Rank**

**Samurai Style: Samurai of Mercury: Summons a Purple Samurai with incredible speed, alongside very powerful taijutsu and even some assassination skill. Outside of that, he is probably the most vulnerable of all the Samurai, and prefers to get out of situations without being possibly caught out.**

**Classification: Ninjutsu**

**Rank: A-Rank**

**Samurai Style: Sanesame: Summoned through a fusion of 6 Samurai's. Sanesame is an all-black heavy armor samurai with a large cleaver and a mask that covers him. He seems rather slow, but can be incredibly dangerous up-close. At his fullest potential, He has the capability to cause absolute destruction to a small village**

**Classification: Fusion-Ninjutsu**

**Rank: S-Rank**


End file.
